<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Любопытство породило комикс by White_Kingfisher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246812">Любопытство породило комикс</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kingfisher/pseuds/White_Kingfisher'>White_Kingfisher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Маринетт довольно беспокойная и впечатлительная личность, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юмор, смерть - своего рода основная тема которая постоянно обсуждается но никто на самом деле не умирает, теги будут обновляться с обновлением фанфика</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kingfisher/pseuds/White_Kingfisher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Марк и Натаниэль доверили Маринетт быть бетой их комиксов о Ледибаг, то она была просто счастлива. Что может быть лучше чтения комиксов, вдохновленных тобой же? </p><p>Но так она думала до тех пор, пока сюжет комикса не принял неожиданный оборот. Теперь ей придется посмотреть в глаза той правде и реальным возможностям, о существовании которых она не задумывалась раньше, и ей может понадобиться помощь некого блондина или даже двух, чтобы справиться со своими страхами.</p><p>Другими словами, Маринетт читает о себе некий ангст и не слишком хорошо это воспринимает.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192601">Curiosity Wrote a Comic</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggachat/pseuds/buggachat">buggachat</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is also published <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/9177384">here</a></p><p>От автора: вдохновение на этот фанфик пришло после серии Реверсер, но я начала писать его примерно после выхода серии Сэндбой. Так что события могут не соответствовать последующим сериям (Королевы, Маледиктатор, Фрозер, финал 2 сезона), но в остальном все соотносится с каноном.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Быть той, кто однажды свёл Марка и Натаниэля вместе, означало обладать определенными преимуществами. И эти преимущества выражались в возможности увидеть ранние черновики будущих выпусков комикса.</p><p>С тех самых пор, как Марк и Натаниэль начали свою серию комиксов о Ледибаг и Коте Нуаре, они попросили Маринетт стать их бета-ридером. Конечно, эта обязанность не воспринималась очень серьезно, так как критика Маринетт обычно была мягкой и не слишком настойчивой; в действительности это просто означало, что она была первым читателем всех будущих выпусков. </p><p>– Ну пожалуйста, Маринетт! – умоляла Алья, делая губки бантиком и хлопая ресницами. – Ну хоть одним глазком?</p><p>– Ты что, Манон? – захихикала Маринетт, запихнув в сумку тетрадь, которую ей дал Натаниэль. Она пыталась говорить тихо, чтобы тот не услышал ее – в конце концов, он ведь тоже был здесь, в классе. – Ответ – нет! Я не хочу обмануть доверие Натаниэля. </p><p>– Да, да, но ты ведь понимаешь, что это, как бы... Два в одном! Все, что я люблю больше всего! – обиженно пыхтела Алья. – Комиксы и Ледибаг с Котом Нуаром. Если б я не знала наверняка, я б решила, что они сделаны специально для меня. </p><p>Маринетт уже открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но ее прервал чей-то нежный, ангельский голос:</p><p>– Ты сказала, комиксы про Ледибаг и Кота Нуара? </p><p>Маринетт не смогла содержать вырвавшегося у нее испуганного писка. Она безотчетно вытянулась в струнку, вытаращив глаза на Адриана... чьё внимание было, к счастью, приковано к Алье, а не к ней. Когда это он успел оказаться рядом?</p><p>– Угу, – кивнула Алья, наклоняясь вперёд и переключаясь на Адриана. Порой Маринетт поражало, как запросто Алья общается с ним. – Нат и Марк выпускают их. </p><p>– Марк? – тихо повторил Адриан, о чем-то напряжённо задумавшись, после чего его брови взлетели вверх. – А! Реверсер, верно?</p><p>– Ага! – Алья ухмыльнулась и стрельнула взглядом в Маринетт. На ее лице светилось такое довольное выражение, что не приходилось сомневаться – она что-то задумала. – Маринетт свела его и Ната для совместной работы над комиксом. Комиксы просто потрясающие, и если б не она, ничего бы этого не было! Они даже попросили ее стать их бетой. </p><p>– Правда? Это здорово! – Маринетт почувствовала, как отчаянно краснеет ее лицо, когда взгляд Адриана устремился к ней. Она ощутила, как бешено колотится сердце, дрожат колени и потеют ладони...</p><p>Алья слегка толкнула ее локтем в бок, возвращая в реальность.</p><p>– Ох! Да! Это... Да это пустяки! То есть, ничего такого, правда. Совсем ничего такого! Подумаешь, не велика заслуга, вообще ничего особенного! Ты особенный. То есть, это особенно... То есть... </p><p>К счастью, Алья быстро сообразила, что она нуждается в помощи, и перебила ее:</p><p>– Комиксы просто потрясные! На данный момент есть вроде пять выпусков. Марк придумывает сюжет и реплики, а Нат рисует. Они печатают кучу копий, они все лежат в творческой студии, если кто-то захочет взять. Если хочешь почитать, то попроси у Ната. </p><p>– Это круто, я так и сделаю! – сказал Адриан, лучась таким радостным волнением, словно был самым настоящим солнышком.</p><p>Когда вошла мисс Бюстье и начала проверять присутствующих, Маринетт мысленно добавила комиксы в свой список вещей, которые делают Адриана счастливым. Однажды этот список ей точно пригодится.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Во время обеденного перерыва Маринетт сидела дома за столом, закидывая в рот горошек и попутно переворачивая страницы комикса, отданного ей Натаниэлем.<p>Розовой гелевой ручкой она делала пометки с «критическими замечаниями», которых, впрочем, было довольно мало. В тетради были лишь черновые наброски будущего комикса, состоящие из простых карандашных скетчей, но Маринетт все равно невольно любовалась красивой рисовкой Натаниэля. Она отметила руку, которая казалась нарисованной задом наперёд, и несколько реплик персонажей, насчёт которых она не была уверена, в каком порядке их читать, и перелистнула страницу.</p><p>Ледибаг, Кот Нуар, Майтиллюстратор* и Реверсер сражались со злодеем на вершине Эйфелевой башни. Сцена была отлично прорисована, действие разворачивалось в захватывающем темпе, и диалоги между персонажами казались естественными. Читать это было довольно увлекательно, хотя, надо признать, что для Маринетт реплики Ледибаг все же воспринимались немного странно. Невольно она каждый раз мысленно спрашивала себя: «Могла бы я правда сказать такое?» В любом случае, это вряд ли было результатом плохой задумки автора, скорее, проистекало из ее собственной неуверенности в себе. </p><p>Впрочем, она всегда смеялась, читая каламбуры Кота Нуара. Но в этом она точно никому не признается. </p><p>Злодей столкнул Кота Нуара с башни в тот самый момент, как Ледибаг и Майтиллюстратор сорвали с него предмет, в котором пряталась акума. Ледибаг разорвала шарф напополам, очистила бабочку и подбросила Талисман Удачи (которым являлся ботинок) в воздух.</p><p>Реверсер кинулся ловить Кота Нуара... но не успел. Кот Нуар рухнул на землю. </p><p>Маринетт уронила вилку, забыв про еду и полностью погрузившись в комикс. Она быстро перевернула страницу и громко ахнула над тем, что там увидела. </p><p>Ледибаг и Майтиллюстратор спустились вниз, и все персонажи собрались вокруг Кота Нуара. Ледибаг закричала. Она упала на колени и принялась трясти Кота Нуара, умоляя его очнуться. Под фигурой Кота была большая графитовая тень, и через секунду Маринетт осознала, что таким образом была изображена кровь. </p><p>Реверсер сказал: «Его больше нет, Ледибаг», и Ледибаг разрыдалась на плече Майтиллюстратора. </p><p>«Конец 6 выпуска».</p><p>...</p><p>
  <i>ЧТО?</i>
</p><p>У Маринетт отвисла челюсть. Она пялилась в тетрадь, раз за разом пробегая глазами последние страницы в попытке убедиться, что она что-то неправильно прочла или не так поняла. </p><p>Но нет. </p><p>Марк и Натаниэль убили Кота Нуара. </p><p>Ее руки тряслись, пока она пыталась схватить ручку, которую, оказывается, уронила. Какая-то часть ее хотела просто полностью перечеркнуть несколько последних страниц и на полях написать небольшую заметку о том, почему Кот Нуар <i>не должен умирать</i>. </p><p>Но она не могла сделать этого. У неё просто нет на это права. Это комикс Марка и Натаниэля, и они могут делать с ним все, что захотят. Маринетт всегда прилагала особые усилия, чтобы не критиковать саму задумку и сюжет, так как Марк был очень ранимым. Да в этом даже не было необходимости, особенно учитывая, что комикс полностью захватил ее...</p><p>Вместо этого она предпочла нарисовать угрюмый плачущий смайлик под последним блоком картинок. </p><p>– Маринетт, пора бы тебе возвращаться в класс, – мягко напомнил голос мамы. Маринетт кивнула, запихнула в рот остатки своего обеда и с тяжелым сердцем направилась в школу.</p><p>Она не могла поверить, что все обернулось так мрачно.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Остаток школьного дня прошел без особых затруднений. Где-то в груди ещё шевелилось неприятное тяжелое чувство, но, к счастью, она смогла отвлечься от него и сосредоточить своё внимание на уроках. В самом деле, нельзя же так расстраиваться из-за каких-то комиксов. Она придаёт этому слишком большое значение.<p>Когда закончился последний урок, Маринетт попрощалась с Альей и направилась в студию, чтобы встретиться с Натаниэлем и Марком. Однако, как только она подошла к двери, то услышала голос, который заставил ее прирасти к месту. </p><p>Адриан!</p><p>Маринетт тихо охнула и прижалась спиной к стене возле двери кабинета. Когда она украдкой заглянула внутрь, ее подозрения подтвердились – Адриан был в студии. С каких это пор Адриан посещает студию? Он что, решил вступить в клуб? Как она сможет сосредоточиться на своих эскизах, если Адриан будет поблизости, и, о боже, каким творчеством он будет заниматься, и как он вообще собирается впихнуть это в своё и без того перегруженное расписание, и не возненавидит ли он ее, если...</p><p>– Вот, держи, Адриан! – раздался голос Натаниэля, успешно напомнив Маринетт, какой она была идиоткой. Адриан ведь пришёл за комиксами! – Когда прочтёшь, поделишься своим мнением, хорошо?</p><p>– Конечно! – с готовностью согласился Адриан. – Сейчас мне надо идти, но ещё раз спасибо! Мне не терпится скорее прочесть их. </p><p>Как только Адриан вышел из комнаты, он тут же встретился взглядом с Маринетт. Она ощутила, что готова растечься розовой лужицей. </p><p>– Привет, Маринетт! – Адриан мимоходом одарил ее ласковой и искренней улыбкой, направляясь к выходу из школы. Она, заикаясь, выдала нечто вроде приветствия и помахала ему рукой, после чего торопливо проскользнула в студию. </p><p>Неуклюже покопавшись в сумке (просто смешно, какой эффект производил на неё Адриан, он просто поздоровался, а ее сердце уже пустилось вскачь), через некоторое время она наконец вытащила черновик комикса и положила его на стол, за которым сидели Марк с Натаниэлем. </p><p>– Привет, Нат. Привет, Марк. Я прочитала комикс... – сказала Маринетт, теребя в руках ремешок сумочки. – Я там отметила некоторые места, но в основном все отлично. </p><p>«За исключением того, что вы убили Кота Нуара», – подумала она, закусив губу. </p><p>– Здорово, спасибо, Маринетт! – просиял Натаниэль, убирая черновик в свой рюкзак. Марк нервно улыбнулся ей. </p><p>Она ничего не могла с собой поделать, она должна была сказать хоть что-то. </p><p>– А... с Котом Нуаром ведь все будет хорошо? </p><p>Марк и Натаниэль ухмыльнулись и обменялись многозначительными взглядами. Маринетт затаила дыхание, чувствуя, как разрастается в груди давящее тяжелое чувство. </p><p>– Никаких спойлеров.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Той ночью, не в силах заснуть, Маринетт лежала в кровати и смотрела в потолок, пока ее мысли лихорадочно метались в голове.<p>Они же не могут просто взять и убить Кота. Просто не могут. Может, они изменят концепцию до того, как начнут делать чистовой вариант комикса. Может, они вообще все перепишут и оставят его живым и невредимым... Кот Нуар не заслуживает смерти, даже если это всего лишь его выдуманная версия. Выдуманная Ледибаг не заслуживает того, чтобы жить с чувством вины, так как не сумела спасти его. </p><p>Как бы она сама восприняла смерть Кота Нуара? Будет ли она кричать так же, как Ледибаг из комикса? Будет ли она плакать? Поверит ли она вообще в реальность происходящего?</p><p>Впрочем, Кот Нуар уже умирал за неё раньше. Когда Времеход...</p><p>– Маринетт, с тобой все в порядке?</p><p>Маринетт повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на квами, которая устроилась на ее подушке в виде кота. Та выглядела обеспокоенной, и внезапно Маринетт почувствовала себя ужасно глупо. </p><p>– Все хорошо, Тикки, – ответила Маринетт. Она зевнула и, перевернувшись на бок, натянула на себя одеяло. – Просто... думаю о всяком. </p><p>– Тогда ладно, – сказала Тикки, слегка улыбнувшись. – Но тебе нужно отдохнуть. Уже поздно. </p><p>– Ты права, – Маринетт закрыла глаза. – Спокойной ночи.</p><p>Возможно, они специально оборвали сюжет таким неожиданным поворотом, чтобы заинтриговать читателей. И, возможно, с Котом на самом деле все в порядке... Наверняка они не будут действительно убивать его. </p><p>Ведь правда?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Майтиллюстратор (может переводиться как Великий Иллюстратор, но я решила сохранить в тексте оригинальное имя) - персонаж, придуманный для комикса Натаниэлем, бывший Злолюстратор, ставший героем.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Отдохнув и сосредоточив своё внимание на собственных делах и проектах, Маринетт практически смогла забыть про комикс Марка и Натаниэля. </p><p>...По крайней мере, на время. О, как бы она хотела, чтобы все так и оставалось. </p><p>Прошло только недели две с тех пор, как она вернула черновик авторам, и Маринетт была совершенно не готова увидеть этим утром Натаниэля, входящего в класс со стопкой бумаг в руках.</p><p>Именно в тот день, когда она в кои-то веки пришла в школу заранее.</p><p>Она нервно забарабанила пальцами по парте, чувствуя, как Алья подле неё ощутимо оживилась при виде того, что нёс Нат. </p><p>Тот улыбнулся Маринетт и принялся раскладывать комиксы на парты самых разных людей – видимо, всех тех, кто был подписан на комикс. Он положил их на места Нино и Адриана, перед Альей и Маринетт... </p><p>– Круто! – ликующе воскликнула Алья к скромному удовольствию Натаниэля. – Наконец-то он вышел!</p><p>– Ага... – пробормотала себе под нос Маринетт, уставившись на обложку комикса. Что ж... по крайней мере, Кот был изображён на обложке живым. Это хороший знак, верно? Может быть, они отбросили эту идею. Может быть, Кот в конце концов и не умрет. Это все же было возможно...</p><p>В аудиторию зашли Нино и Адриан, и лица обоих просияли, когда они увидели новые выпуски комикса на своей парте. Маринетт судорожно вздохнула. </p><p>– О, класс! – Нино уселся и тут же убрал комикс в свою сумку. – Я как раз только прочёл предыдущие. Самое время!</p><p>Адриан улыбнулся своему экземпляру, прежде чем спрятать его в рюкзак.</p><p>– Я обязательно прочитаю его за обедом!</p><p>Маринетт сунула свою копию в рюкзак, не проронив ни слова. Мысли лихорадочно метались в ее голове даже тогда, когда мисс Бюстье начала урок. Если они все же не изменили первоначальную задумку... то как ее друзья отреагируют на смерть Кота Нуара?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Ковыряя свой обед вилкой, Маринетт прожигала взглядом обложку комикса, лежащего перед ней.<p>Ей хотелось бы поговорить с Тикки, может, выслушать какое-нибудь ободряющее напутствие прежде, чем заставить себя открыть этот выпуск. Но так как здесь была мама, протиравшая совсем рядом рабочую поверхность кухни, то это была не самая лучшая идея.  </p><p>«Давай, Маринетт! Ты же Ледибаг! – она расправила плечи, будто пытаясь припугнуть этим бумажное издание. – Это просто комикс! Он совсем не страшный!»</p><p>С новым приливом уверенности она схватила выпуск и пролистала страницы. Она уже все это читала, так что теперь не обращала особого внимания на диалоги. Кажется, ничего особо не изменилось, и...</p><p>Кот упал. Снова.</p><p>Ох, <i>отлично</i>! Нет, это просто великолепно. Правда. Чего Маринетт действительно не хватало, так это увидеть кровь Кота <i>в цвете!</i> И в высоком разрешении понаблюдать, как Ледибаг рыдает над его телом! Да, вот именно такие изменения и были необходимы комиксу. Спасибо, Натаниэль.</p><p>Маринетт громко застонала и ударилась головой о стол. Она чувствовала себя так, будто ее сейчас стошнит. </p><p>– Маринетт, родная, что с тобой? – спросила мама, повернувшись к ней с тревожным выражением на лице. Маринетт заставила себя спешно выпрямится на стуле. </p><p>– Ничего, мам! – торопливо попыталась она отговориться. – Все в порядке!</p><p>Мама вроде бы удовлетворилась этим ответом, и Маринетт продолжила ковыряться в своей тарелке, хмуро разглядывая последние страницы комикса. Они все-таки убили его. Они не стали ничего переделывать... И теперь она уже жалела, что не стала критиковать этот поворот сюжета. </p><p>На взгляд Маринетт, все это было чересчур мрачно и печально. Как они будут делать комикс про Ледибаг и Кота Нуара – без Кота Нуара? Зачем было убивать главного героя? Это что, обычное дело для комиксов – так избавляться от персонажей?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>– О, да, это обычное дело, – объясняла Алья Маринетт, когда они вдвоём подходили к школе. – Сюжет комиксов может быть довольно тяжелым. Хотя я не ожидала такого от Ната и Марка. Может, это была инсценировка? Обман?<p>– Надеюсь... – прошептала Маринетт, чьё внимание неожиданно переключилось на двух мальчиков, приближавшихся к ним. Но даже присутствие Адриана не смогло особо поднять ей настроение, что должно было послужить тревожным звоночком. </p><p>– Чуваки, – начал Нино, – вы читали комикс?</p><p>Все кивнули. </p><p>– Мы с Маринетт как раз обсуждали его, – хмыкнула Алья. – Довольно впечатляюще, да? Как вы думаете? </p><p>Маринетт не отрывала взгляда от Адриана, сразу заметив, что ему будто бы не по себе. Он теребил ремень своей сумки, опустив глаза вниз. </p><p>– Я не ожидал, что Кота Нуара убьют вот так... – вздохнул Адриан. – Я очень обрадовался, что почитаю комикс с его участием, но... Думаю, теперь его уже там не будет.  </p><p>– Да не может быть, чтобы они так и оставили его мертвым! – выкрикнула Маринетт, вцепившись в лямки своего рюкзака. – Они <i>не могут</i> так поступить! Ледибаг ничто без Кота Нуара! Их комикс не может быть только с одним из них! Это... Это просто обязано быть каким-то обманом! </p><p>Адриан вытаращил глаза, в то время как она пыталась не думать особо о том, что Адриан Агрест <i>пялится</i> на неё... Ее сердце такого могло и не выдержать. </p><p>– Как это может быть обманом? – спросил Нино с искренним любопытством. – Никто не сможет выжить, упав с такой высоты. К тому же там было, вроде как... очень много крови. Даже Реверсер сказал, мол, «его больше нет». Так что, я вполне уверен, что он умер. </p><p>– Может, это все было сном, – с усмешкой предположила Алья и пожала плечами. – Или... <i>иллюзией.</i></p><p>– Эй, ты же у них бета, правда, Маринетт? – немного оживился Адриан, глядя на неё со вспыхнувшей надеждой в глазах. Ей в ту же секунду захотелось просто растаять. – Ты знаешь, вернётся он или нет?</p><p>– Я-я бета, да, но... Но я... Не думаю, что у Ната уже готов черновик следующего выпуска, – Маринетт нервно переступила с ноги на ногу. – И вряд ли это будет в ближайшее время. Он, конечно, работает над ними довольно быстро, но...</p><p>– А, точно, – кивнул Адриан. – Логично. Он все рисует сам, да?</p><p>Маринетт кивнула, и в тот же момент прозвенел звонок на урок. Четверо друзей поднялись по лестнице и направились в класс. Знакомая тяжесть на сердце вернулась, но теперь Маринетт по крайней мере была уверена, что не одна она чувствует это. </p><p>– Ребят, что вы думаете о комиксе? – немного нервно спросил Натаниэль и с надеждой улыбнулся, когда они вошли. </p><p>– Это было убойно, чувак! – рассмеялся Нино. – Ну... в буквальном смысле. </p><p>– Ты потрясающе рисуешь, – подхватил Адриан. – Ты очень талантливый. </p><p>– Да... – Маринетт слегка улыбнулась Нату. – Вы оба талантливы. </p><p>– Я не могу поверить, что вы с Марком <i>убили</i> Кота Нуара! – выпалила Алья, подняв, наконец, больную тему, на что остальным явно не хватило уверенности. Маринетт чуть не вздрогнула, даже несмотря на дружелюбный тон Альи. – Вы просто сумасшедшие! </p><p>– Ну... да, – Натаниэль почесал затылок. – Мы с Марком довольно давно планировали такой сюжет. Знаю, это может показаться странным, так как он все же реальный человек и все такое... Но не похоже, что он или Ледибаг могут когда-нибудь прочитать это, правда?<br/>
Маринетт и Адриан беспокойно заерзали при этих словах. </p><p>– Ну, кто знает? – ухмыльнулась Алья. – Я уверена, что они читают мой блог, и если я сделаю пост о ваших комиксах, может, они их и прочитают. </p><p>– Э... – Натаниэль пожал плечами. – Это было бы круто, но мы не хотели бы обидеть их или что-то в этом роде. </p><p>– Это ваша история, – сказал Адриан с доброжелательной, хотя и грустной улыбкой. – Вы можете придумывать все, что захотите. Уверен, Ледибаг и Кот Нуар не будут обижены на вас за это. </p><p>Маринетт в оцепенении кивнула. Слышать, как о ней в ее же присутствии говорят как о постороннем человеке, всегда было странно. Она не была уверена, что сможет к этому когда-нибудь привыкнуть.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Как только Маринетт пришла домой, она тут же рухнула на кушетку и издала громкий протяжный стон.<p>– Маринетт... – позвала Тикки, и Маринетт поняла, что та висит где-то у неё над головой. Это, впрочем, не остановило ее от того, чтобы продолжать хныкать в подушку. – Что случилось?</p><p>– Они убили его... – проныла Маринетт, переворачиваясь на спину. – ...Он умер, Тикки.</p><p>– Кто?</p><p>– Кот Нуар! – простонала Маринетт. – В этом... В комиксе!</p><p>– О... – Тикки какое-то время растерянно смотрела на неё. – Я думала, ты уже знала об этом.</p><p>– Да! – взвыла она. – Но я... Я не хотела смотреть на это снова! </p><p>– Это всего лишь комикс, Маринетт, – сказала Тикки мягким и понимающим голосом, присев рядом со своей подопечной на кушетку. – С Котом Нуаром все в порядке. </p><p>– Ну, знаешь... всякое ведь может случиться,  – прошептала Маринетт, закрывая глаза в слабой попытке скрыть свои эмоции. – Я просто... не хотела, чтобы мне пришлось читать об этом. </p><p>– Люди пишут истории, чтобы другие получали от них удовольствие, – осторожно сообщила Тикки. – Если тебе это не нравится, то ты не обязана продолжать. Ты не обязана читать этот комикс дальше. </p><p>– Но... Но Натаниэль и Марк мои друзья! – жалобно воскликнула Маринетт. – Что я скажу им? Эй, вы вложили столько труда в эти комиксы, посвятили первый выпуск мне и сделали меня бетой... Но – угадайте, что! Мне они не нравятся и я не хочу их больше читать?!</p><p>Тикки поморщилась, и Маринетт сердито выдохнула. </p><p>– Я не могу так, Тикки. Я не могу так посту...</p><p>Она замолчала, так как кушетка под ней внезапно начала с грохотом сдвигаться. С удивленным возгласом Маринетт подскочила в положение сидя, в ужасе уставившись на происходящее. Стены вздрагивали, стаканчик с карандашами свалился со стола, а фотографии посыпались со стен.</p><p>Все вокруг тряслось. </p><p>– Землетрясение! – взвизгнула Маринетт, неуклюже вставая на ноги и поворачиваясь было к люку, чтобы выскочить наружу. </p><p>– Должно быть, это акума! – напомнила Тикки Маринетт. Не время было эвакуироваться из дома или прятаться под столом, как все нормальные люди... Она должна была трансформироваться. </p><p>– Точно! – выдохнула Маринетт. – Тикки, пятна!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Притаившись на крыше здания, Ледибаг украдкой рассматривала эпицентр землетрясения.<p>Это была жертва акумы, как и предполагала Тикки.</p><p>Хватаясь за парапет, чтобы удержаться на ногах (безмолвно надеясь при этом, что здание не обрушится под ее ногами), она перегнулась вперёд, пытаясь выяснить все, что возможно, о новом злодее. </p><p>Это был мужчина, возможно, лет двадцати или тридцати – довольно сложно сказать наверняка, когда они выряжены в свои злодейские облачения. Его тело казалось состоящим из грязи и глины, а ноги походили на обломки колонн. С каждым его шагом Париж вокруг сотрясался. </p><p>Ледибаг услышала, как кто-то приземлился за ее спиной, но ей даже не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто это мог быть. </p><p>– Я не знаю, где прячется акума, – пробормотала она себе под нос, не отрывая взгляда от мужчины, тяжело ступающего по улице. – К счастью, он вроде не нанёс слишком большого вреда.</p><p>– О да, я прям весь <i>дрожу,</i> – раздался голос за ее спиной, и она не смогла сдержать довольной ухмылки, когда Кот Нуар, живой и невредимый, оказался с ней плечом к плечу. Это, похоже, прогнало часть ее прежних тревог. – Парень может стать настоящим стихийным бедствием, но все, чего он до сих пор достиг – так это устроил небольшую качку. </p><p>– Мы не знаем, на что он способен, – Ледибаг вскочила на ноги, так как дрожь здания начала ослабевать, как только акуманизированный стал удаляться от них. – Он может стать по-настоящему опасным, если мы разозлим его. </p><p>Кот Нуар раскрутил свой хвост-ремень в руке, сияя широкой улыбкой. </p><p>– Молодец, <i>пять баллов</i> тебе за осмотрительность.</p><p>Ледибаг схватила йо-йо и начала раскручивать его, чтобы забросить в направлении акумы... но затем внезапно остановилась и обернулась к Коту Нуару. </p><p>– Это что, типа был каламбур?</p><p>– Ага, – Кот пожал плечами. – Ну... это землетрясение ведь больше, чем на пятибалльное, не тянет?</p><p>– О боже, – простонала Ледибаг. – Просто иди за мной.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Ледибаг передумала. Возможно, присутствие Кота рядом все-таки не являлось особо успокаивающим фактором.<p>Кот Нуар был... Ну, он не был глупым. По правде сказать, Ледибаг точно знала, что Кот Нуар способен быть очень сообразительным, когда он того хочет. Но, честное слово, она была убеждена, что большую часть времени он этого вовсе не хотел. </p><p>Кот ворвался в битву абсолютно бездумно. Он вечно действовал спонтанно, на чистых инстинктах, и порой имел привычку браться за дело без какого-либо продуманного плана. Набираясь опыта супергеройской деятельности, он менялся в лучшую сторону в этом отношении (как и она постепенно превозмогала свои слабые стороны), но ему все же было ещё над чем работать.</p><p>Пока Ледибаг наблюдала издали, пытаясь понять, какой предмет злодея был им нужен, Кот Нуар бросился вперёд, намереваясь отвлечь его. Это могло бы даже и сработать, если бы он не бежал по направлению к акуме, способной вызвать <i>землетрясение,</i> по <i>земле.</i></p><p>– Я Сейсмал*, и я заберу ваши камни чудес! – взревел акуманизированный и топнул ногой по земле, заметив бегущего Кота Нуара. Кот рухнул на колени, не удержав равновесия на трясущейся земле. </p><p>– Кот! – завопила Ледибаг, с бешено колотящимся сердцем метнув в него йо-йо. Обернув вокруг него леску, она дернула его назад и оттащила к себе, на более безопасное расстояние от эпицентра сотрясений. </p><p>– Упс! – рассмеялся Кот, в то время как Ледибаг готова была вскипеть от злости. – Виноват. </p><p>– Ты должен быть осторожнее! – прошипела Ледибаг, освобождая Кота из пут йо-йо. – Нам нужен другой план, такой, при котором тебя не лишат дееспособности! </p><p> – Ну, теперь, когда я отошёл от <i>потрясения,</i> – произнёс Кот с таким весельем в голосе, что Ледибаг лишь закатила глаза. – Я без <i>колебаний</i> выслушаю все, что бы ты там ни придумала, Багинетт. </p><p>– Ты бежишь вперёд паровоза, – вздохнула она, немного успокаиваясь. То, что Кот вечно переводил в шутку все опасные ситуации, в которые они попадали, вызывало у неё смешанные чувства. С одной стороны, это помогало разрядить обстановку. А с другой – она порой вообще не могла понять, воспринимает ли он что-то серьезно, или нет. – Надо попробовать атаковать с воздуха. Землетрясение не должно достать нас, если мы будем не на земле. </p><p>– Внезапное нападение сверху? – промурлыкал Кот. – Мне нравится.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Плохая идея.<p>Это была просто ужасная идея. </p><p>Поначалу это казалось отличным планом. Ледибаг и Кот Нуар забрались на крыши прилегающих друг к другу высоких зданий, стоящих на пути Сейсмала, и, притаившись за дымоходами, ждали, пока он пройдёт мимо. Кот использовал катаклизм, чтобы обрушить завал на дорогу, так что Сейсмалу пришлось бы остановиться на этом месте. И вот тогда-то Кот Нуар спрыгнул бы вниз и напал бы на акуму с воздуха, отвлекая его до тех пор, пока Ледибаг бы не обнаружила захваченный бабочкой предмет.</p><p>Это казалось идеальной задумкой, и все шло в соответствии с планом. </p><p>До тех самых пор, пока Кот не прыгнул. </p><p>И Ледибаг не почувствовала, что ее сердце остановилось. </p><p>Неожиданно она переосмыслила все происходящее. Крыши жилых многоэтажек, на которых они находились, были очень далеко от земли. Был ли у Кота вообще его жезл с собой? Она не помнила, чтобы он его терял, однако внезапно охватившая ее тревога заставляла думать, что, вполне <i>возможно</i>, он мог просто забыть о нем. А значит, вполне <i>возможно</i>, что Кот Нуар упадёт и разобьется насмерть...</p><p>Не раздумывая, пребывая почти на грани паники, она метнула йо-йо и рванула падающего Кота вверх, затаскивая его к себе на крышу. </p><p>Чувство облегчения от того, что он все-таки не рухнул на землю, однако, тут же рассеялось под взглядом уставившегося на неё Кота.</p><p>– ТАК ВОТ ВЫ ГДЕ! – взревел Сейсмал и топнул ногой так, что многоэтажка, на которой они находились, зашаталась. </p><p>Ледибаг охнула и упала на колени, пытаясь найти твёрдую точку опоры на крыше. Затем заметила Кота, пытающегося выпутаться из нити йо-йо. </p><p>Она просто не могла поверить, что собственными руками разрушила весь их план. </p><p>Получив ещё одну порцию адреналина (как будто до этого ей было недостаточно), Ледибаг освободила Кота так быстро, как только могла, обхватила его рукой за пояс и, изо всех сил пытаясь противостоять сотрясениям, почти не глядя забросила йо-йо в противоположную сторону от Сейсмала. </p><p>Как только они приземлились, Ледибаг отпустила Кота. Ее все ещё трясло, и она вполне осознавала, что это уже не от воздействия акумы. </p><p>– Что это было?! – Кот уставился на неё во все глаза, в его голосе звучала смертельная обида. – Я... У нас почти получилось! Зачем ты поймала меня?</p><p>– Я не знаю! – выпалила Ледибаг и расправила плечи, пытаясь вернуть контроль над ситуацией. – Я не знаю, ясно? Не знаю! </p><p>– О чем ты думала? – раздраженно допытывался Кот. </p><p>– Я же сказала: я не ЗНАЮ! – Ледибаг в отчаянии схватилась за свои хвостики, покраснев от стыда и досады. – Я просто... Это неважно! Мы должны попробовать снова!</p><p>Кольцо Кота Нуара запищало, будто напоминая им: «Я уже использовал свой катаклизм! Я не смогу сделать это снова». </p><p>Прерывисто вздохнув, Ледибаг выкрикнула:</p><p>– Талисман Удачи!</p><p>Тюбик клея упал ей в руки. Пора испробовать их план во второй раз.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>– Я такая дура!<p>– Маринетт, это не так!</p><p>– Просто позорище!</p><p>– Но ведь все вышло, как надо, Маринетт!</p><p>– Дурацкий комикс! – взвыла Маринетт, прижимая ладони к лицу. – Всего лишь... Всего лишь глупый комикс, и что я из-за него наделала?!</p><p>Тикки вздохнула. </p><p>– Я все испортила! Вот что! – Маринетт прижала подушку к груди, обращаясь к небу, видимому через стеклянный люк. – О да, какая шикарная идея, Ледибаг! Просто разрушь весь план и поставь под угрозу весь Париж из-за того, что ты испугалась, будто Кот упадёт! Как будто он не падал так тысячи раз до этого! Да ещё и с высоты в тысячу раз больше!</p><p>– Маринетт, ты просто поддалась порыву, да и в конце ведь все обернулось хорошо. Я не думаю, что он обижен на тебя, скорее, просто сбит с толку... Ну, в самом деле, вы ведь стукнулись кулачками как обычно. </p><p>– Аргх! – Маринетт прижала подушку к лицу, после чего глухо пробормотала: – Я идиотка!</p><p>– Нет, это не так!</p><p>Она лишь горько промычала в подушку, когда Тикки аккуратно приземлилась подле неё.</p><p>– Маринетт, – мягко произнесла Тикки. – С Котом Нуаром все будет хорошо. Ты не должна так сильно беспокоиться за него. </p><p>– Но он все время подвергает себя опасности... – всхлипнула Маринетт, и Тикки ласково прижалась к ее шее. </p><p>– Нет ничего, что ты не могла бы исправить, – прошептала Тикки. – С ним все будет хорошо. Он сильный. Он способен сам за себя постоять. </p><p>– Я знаю... – пробормотала Маринетт. – Я просто... волнуюсь за него. </p><p>– Это нормально, – заверила Тикки. – Нормально чувствовать все это. Но ты не должна слишком зацикливаться на этом. </p><p>Маринетт вздохнула и убрала подушку от лица, вытирая мокрые щеки. </p><p>– Наверно, я просто слишком эмоционально воспринимаю такие истории.</p><p>– Давай посмотрим тот сериал, который мне понравился, - улыбнулась Тикки. – Который про медведей. </p><p>– Давай… - вздохнула Маринетт и приподнялась на кровати, вытаскивая смартфон. – Отвлечься не помешает.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Сейсмал (англ. Seismal) - в переводе означает "сейсмический".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– У тебя все хорошо, Жучок?</p><p>Ледибаг вздохнула, невольно сжимая кулаки. Отчасти она и правда ожидала чего-то подобного. Безусловно, она превзошла саму себя во время последней битвы с акумой, и, возможно, с ее стороны было бы наивно полагать, что у Кота Нуара не возникнет вопросов по этому поводу. Хотя она предпочла бы просто продолжить патрулирование и притвориться, будто ничего не случилось. </p><p>Заставив себя расслабить плечи, она резко развернулась к Коту и натянуто улыбнулась. </p><p>– Конечно! А что?</p><p>Верхний край маски Кота приподнялся вместе с бровью, и Ледибаг поняла, что прозвучало это не очень-то убедительно. Из Маринетт всегда была никудышная актриса. Почему вместе с камнем чудес Ледибаг нельзя было получить магические силы вранья?</p><p>– Ну правда, Кот, – вздохнула Ледибаг, осознав, что он ждёт от неё объяснений. – Все в порядке. Прости за случившееся, такого больше не повторится. </p><p>– Не, с этим-то все нормально, – уточнил Кот, не сводя с неё глаз. – То есть, мы ведь все-таки победили его. Ты не должна извиняться, я просто хочу узнать, всё ли у тебя в порядке. </p><p>– Конечно, я в порядке, – раздраженно ответила Ледибаг, скрестив руки на груди с деланной уверенностью. – С чего бы мне быть не в порядке?</p><p>– Это у тебя надо спросить! – фыркнул Кот, слабо улыбнувшись. Она ненавидела, когда он так беспокоился за нее. Она вообще ненавидела видеть его серьёзным. – Ты нормально высыпаешься? Хорошо кушаешь?</p><p>– Что? – невольно Ледибаг рассмеялась. – Думаешь, я выдернула тебя из прыжка, потому что была <i>голодной?</i></p><p>– Ну не знаю! – Кот тоже рассмеялся, и вид его улыбки, кажется, немного утихомирил беспокойство в ее душе. – Я ведь пытаюсь угадать!</p><p>– Ты даже не выдал ни одного каламбура, пока мы здесь, – шутливо начала размышлять Ледибаг. – Может, это <i>ты</i> себя неважно чувствуешь?</p><p>– Только потому, что беспокоюсь за тебя, – ухмыльнулся Кот. – Но, думаю, это ни для кого не новость. Как-никак, ты <i>всегда</i> в моих мыслях. </p><p>Ледибаг закатила глаза. </p><p>– Нет нужды беспокоиться. Я, э... просто не очень хорошо высыпаюсь. Вот и все. </p><p>– Да? Почему?</p><p>– Домашка, – быстро сказала она. – И, ээ... домашние дела. Всякие проекты. Сериалы. Ну, знаешь, как это обычно бывает.</p><p>– И борьба с суперзлодеями? – добавил Кот. </p><p>– Да! – вскричала она и хлопнула в ладоши. – Да, именно! Знаешь... Патрули. Они всегда, ухх, так будоражат меня. И потом по возвращении домой трудно заснуть. Понимаешь? </p><p>– Правда? – округлил глаза Кот, и она почувствовала некоторый укол вины. Он не должен был так легко поддаться на эту ложь. – Мы можем начинать патрули раньше, если хочешь, или я на время могу взять их на себя, пока ты не вольёшься в режи... </p><p>– Нет! – Ледибаг тут же перебила его. – Нет, нет, нет. Все нормально. Это не... Не только из-за патрулей. Я... Не переживай об этом. Я справлюсь сама, Кот. Совсем скоро я снова буду хорошо отдохнувшей.</p><p>– Ну, как скажешь. </p><p>– Так, я в порядке, и ты в порядке, и мы оба в полном порядке, – кивнула Ледибаг. – Все хорошо. Просто отлично. Мы оба живы и, что ж, все просто отлично. </p><p>– Ну... ага, – Кот округлил глаза. – Конечно, это... так. Согласен. </p><p>– Да! – оживлённо воскликнула Ледибаг. – А теперь мы пойдём патрулировать! И никто из нас не умрет!</p><p>– А... ага... – Кот нахмурил брови. – Почему бы это мы должны умереть?</p><p>– Не знаю! – раздраженно ответила Ледибаг, снимая с пояса йо-йо. – Я сказала, мы <i>не</i> умрем! Откуда мне знать, почему мы должны умереть, если мы не собираемся умирать?</p><p>– Что? – моргнул Кот. – О чем ты говоришь вообще?</p><p>– Никто не умрет сегодня, – сурово произнесла Ледибаг. </p><p>– Моя Леди?</p><p>– Я <i>устала!</i> – торопливо попыталась напомнить ему Ледибаг. Она вела себя слишком странно и прекрасно осознавала, что выдает себя с головой. Она ненавидела эту свою склонность выбалтывать все подряд от волнения, хотя обычно это предназначалось Адриану, а не Коту. – Я... Прости! У меня голова кругом, и я, ээ, хочу спать, так что я несу всякую чушь. Я знаю это. Все нормально. </p><p>– Может, тебе лучше пойти отдохнуть? – нахмурился Кот. – Сегодня я обо всем позабочусь, так что можешь не волноваться. </p><p>– Нет уж, я не спущу с тебя глаз! – усмехнулась она. – Что, если ты попадёшь в беду?</p><p>– На патруле?! – вытаращился на неё Кот, и она ощутила, что ее лицо вспыхнуло от смущения. – Да я... Да все будет нормально со мной! Я могу справиться и сам, Ледибаг!</p><p>– Ага, отлично, а если ты пострадаешь, то как я смогу простить себя? – сорвалась она. – Если с тобой что-то случится, а я не смогу это предотвратить, какой тогда из меня герой?!</p><p>Повисшее между ними молчание было, пожалуй, худшей реакцией из тех, что она могла вообразить. Выдав это странное и рискованное заявление, Ледибаг чувствовала, что ее лицо горит и по цвету наверняка может уже сравняться с костюмом. Ей больше не хотелось говорить об этом. Не хотелось думать о том, в какое глупое положение она себя поставила. Она завела руку назад, готовая метнуть йо-йо и пронестись над городом, начиная патруль, но Кот неожиданно схватил ее за запястье, останавливая.</p><p>– Ледибаг... – произнёс Кот неожиданно мягко. Ей захотелось вырваться и сбежать. – Откуда такие мысли?</p><p>Ледибаг сглотнула, отведя взгляд и уставившись куда-то поверх огней города. Что она должна сказать? «Я прочитала тупой комикс, в котором ты умираешь, и это меня расстроило?» Насколько убого это прозвучит?</p><p>– Кошмары, – выдавила она. Она не была вполне уверена, является ли это объяснение в большей или в меньшей степени постыдным. – Мне, эм... снятся кошмары. </p><p>– Правда? – прошептал Кот, таким мягким, ласковым и <i>понимающим</i> голосом, каким обычно он утешал жертв Бражника, как она внезапно осознала. Она почувствовала себя безнадежно жалкой. – Что тебе снится?</p><p>После некоторых колебаний Ледибаг взглянула ему в глаза и тут же об этом пожалела. Его ласковый, полный сочувствия  и понимания взгляд, устремлённый на неё, действовал так умиротворяюще, что ее сердце готово было растаять в тот же момент. Что бы она делала, если бы потеряла его? Своего лучшего друга?</p><p>– Т-ты... э... – пробормотала Ледибаг, снова переводя взгляд на огни города. У неё пересохло в горле, и все, чего она хотела, так это не разрыдаться прямо сейчас. Она пребывала в смятении и была так... напугана. И на то не было никакой разумной причины. Это все дурацкий комикс! Почему она так болезненно воспринимает подобные вещи? Она закрыла глаза и тряхнула головой, пытаясь избавиться от лишних мыслей. Сделав глубокий вздох, она сумела вернуть себе некоторое самообладание. – Ты падаешь. И ранишься.</p><p>На несколько мгновений повисло тяжёлое молчание. Ледибаг почувствовала, как снова вскипает в ней чувство мучительной тревоги. </p><p>– Так значит, твои грезы обо мне?</p><p>Она рванулась вперед и толкнула его в плечи, заставляя отступить на пару шагов. </p><p>– КОТ!</p><p>Он удержал равновесие и ухмыльнулся. Его глаза сверкали в свете парижских огней, когда он шагнул вперёд и положил руки ей на плечи. Она надулась на него, и его взгляд смягчился. </p><p>– Ты же знаешь, я просто шучу, – с улыбкой произнёс он, склонив голову, словно настоящий кот. – Но, Ледибаг... Со мной все хорошо. И все со мной будет в порядке и дальше. Ты не должна так беспокоиться за меня, ладно?</p><p>Она сложила руки на груди. </p><p>– Угу. </p><p>– Ну правда, – Кот сжал ее плечи. – Слушай. Я понимаю тебя. Мне тоже часто снятся кошмары. </p><p>Ледибаг нерешительно замялась и напрягла плечи. </p><p>– Правда?..</p><p>– Да, – мягко сказал Кот, наклонившись вперёд, так что их лица оказались всего в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга. Она могла бы почувствовать себя некомфортно при этом, однако она доверяла ему безоговорочно, да и их работа постоянно требовала довольно близкого взаимодействия. Так что в отношении них двоих практически не существовало такого понятия, как личное пространство. – Мы с тобой оба живы и невредимы. Мы все ещё друзья. И мы все ещё здесь вместе. </p><p>– Все ещё друзья? – Ледибаг выдавила улыбку. – Почему бы это нам не быть друзьями?</p><p>– Не знаю, – Кот пожал плечами и отпустил ее. – Но это ведь не важно, правда? Потому что это всего лишь... кошмары. </p><p>– Все ещё боишься, что я нападу на тебя с мечом? – Ледибаг положила руку на пояс и ухмыльнулась.   </p><p>– Сэндбой чересчур сгустил краски, – рассмеялся Кот.</p><p>– Ты же знаешь, что я никогда не смогу ненавидеть тебя, правда? – теперь уже довольно жестко произнесла Ледибаг. – Никогда. Не думаю, что такое вообще возможно. </p><p>– Конечно, – кивнул Кот. – Я знаю. А ты знаешь, что я сам могу о себе позаботиться, верно?</p><p>Она колебалась, закусив нижнюю губу. </p><p>– Думаю, да. </p><p>Кот прищурил глаза, и Ледибаг снова схватилась за йо-йо. </p><p>– Давай просто начнём патруль, ладно, Кот? – Ледибаг метнула йо-йо, зацепившись им за отдалённый дымоход, и натянула нить, готовясь к прыжку. – И... спасибо, что поговорил со мной.</p><p>Кот удлинил свой жезл с нечитаемым выражением на лице. </p><p>– ...Конечно.</p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Маринетт умудрилась прийти в школу заранее – что было поистине удивительно. Единственным преимуществом ее затянувшихся переживаний было то, что теперь просыпаться по утрам было немного легче. <p>Хотя, не то чтобы она теперь достаточно высыпалась. </p><p>Маринетт подавила зевок и заметила Натаниэля, входящего в класс. Она лениво махнула ему рукой и слегка улыбнулась, когда он направился к ее парте. </p><p>– Доброе утро, Нат.</p><p>– Привет, Маринетт, – дружелюбно поздоровался Натаниэль, наклоняясь ближе, чтобы поговорить. – Так тебе и твоим друзьям нравится комикс, правда?</p><p>Маринетт расширила глаза. </p><p>– О, эм, да. Мы очень любим его. </p><p>– И легко ли тебе удаётся держать в себе спойлеры? – едва заметно ухмыляясь, с некоторой веселостью в голосе спросил Натаниэль.</p><p>– Эээ... – протянула Маринетт, туго соображая из-за недосыпа и отчаянно пытаясь придумать достойный ответ. Ей хотелось сказать, что это легко, но в то же время она имела ужасную привычку извергать бессвязные потоки слов от волнения... Или в присутствии Адриана. </p><p>– Я не заставляю тебя прекращать это дело, твои поправки очень крутые, и я все ещё хочу, чтобы ты была у нас бетой, – немного нервничая, разъяснил Натаниэль. – Но если ты не хочешь, то ты не обязана заниматься этим дальше. В таком случае, ты сможешь читать их одновременно со своими друзьями... и не будешь волноваться о том, чтобы случайно не заспойлерить что-нибудь. Но если ты все же хочешь продолжать, то отлично, то есть...</p><p>– Да! – выкрикнула Маринетт, загораясь неожиданным интересом. Вот он, ее шанс – Натаниэль, предлагающий ей абсолютно оправданный и безобидный предлог не читать эпизоды со смертью дважды. Может, теперь она даже сможет притвориться, что продолжает читать их, хотя на самом деле не будет! – Да, это... отличная идея, Натаниэль. Я не хотела бы случайно испортить впечатление кому-нибудь!</p><p>– Хорошо, без проблем! – приободрился Натаниэль и улыбнулся, видимо, успокоенный тем, что его слова не показались обидными. – Я прекрасно тебя понимаю!</p><p>Маринетт улыбнулась Натаниэлю, когда тот направился в конец класса, чтобы занять своё место. Она почувствовала, как Тикки ёрзает в сумочке, надеясь, что квами будет ею гордиться. Чем меньше она будет читать этот комикс, тем успешнее она будет сохранять свое душевное равновесие... Ведь правда же?</p><p>Но, с другой стороны... теперь ей придётся ждать ещё <i>дольше,</i> чтобы узнать, выжил ли все-таки Кот Нуар.</p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Ужасно было осознавать, что Кот Нуар постоянно занимает ее мысли. <p>Не только этот глупый комикс, но сам Кот Нуар вообще. Дело было не только в том, жив ли Кот Нуар или нет в выдуманной реальности, но также в его склонности к самопожертвованию в реальной жизни... Или же в том, что он признался ей в своих частых кошмарах, в которых они, по всей видимости, не являлись друзьями. </p><p>Кот Нуар был для неё полнейшей загадкой. Когда она впервые встретилась с ним, он показался ей нагловатым и самонадеянным позером. Конечно, она знала, что он хороший и добрый, и всегда имела о нем самое положительное мнение, но только лишь недавно начала осознавать, насколько <i>неверным</i> было ее первое впечатление о нем. </p><p>Кот Нуар был, пожалуй, одним из самых ранимых людей из тех, что она знала. Малейшую угрозу в свою сторону он воспринимал в штыки и сразу же настораживался. Худшим кошмаром Кота, если верить Сэндбою, был тот, в котором он <i>не по нраву</i> Ледибаг. Она даже не могла привести Карапаса на битву без того, чтобы Кот не подумал, будто его заменили, и не могла пропустить романтический ужин (на который никогда и не соглашалась приходить) без того, чтобы он не почувствовал себя брошенным. </p><p>И она не могла попасть в опасную ситуацию без того, чтобы он не бросился под атаку и не пожертвовал собой ради нее.</p><p>Кот Нуар был странной личностью. Будто бы он носил личину хвастливой уверенности, хотя на самом деле больше походил на потерянного щеночка (или, в его случае, котёнка), постоянно стремящегося отыскать чьё-то признание и одобрение. Она уже довольно давно начинала замечать это медленное раскрытие его характера, но из-за всего происходящего сейчас думала об этом ещё больше и ничего не могла с собой поделать. Может, если...</p><p>– Это Кот Нуар?</p><p>Маринетт сделала все возможное, чтобы не <i>завизжать</i>, и отчаянно принялась ловить ручку, которую благополучно подбросила прямо над своей головой. Потому что Адриан Агрест внезапно склонился над ее партой, выдернув ее из состояния глубокой задумчивости обратно в реальность. </p><p>На уроке самостоятельной подготовки. </p><p>Когда она пыталась готовиться к грядущему экзамену по истории. </p><p>Но если заглянуть в ее тетрадь, то можно было обнаружить, что вместо этого она машинально вывела там около пяти рисунков Кота Нуара.</p><p>– О, э-э... нет! – путаясь в словах, Маринетт попыталась неуклюже прикрыть руками страницы. – Это, э... То есть, это не то... Ну, может быть?</p><p>Она не знала, что такого было в Адриане, что вечно заставляло ее так смущаться. Оглядываясь назад, она полагала, что ничего особо постыдного в том, чтобы рисовать Кота Нуара, нет. Но присутствие Адриана каким-то образом заставляло ее переосмысливать все, чем бы она ни занималась, даже несмотря на его слепое одобрение всего, что касалось Маринетт.</p><p>Боже, он был таким милым, что ей хотелось поцеловать его. </p><p>– Было похоже на него! – широко улыбнулся Адриан. Его глаза лучились таким теплом, что ей хотелось просто растечься счастливой лужицей. – Можно посмотреть?</p><p>Маринетт кивнула, безмолвно подвинув к нему свою тетрадь. Ее щеки начали гореть, когда Адриан стал просматривать страницы с таким счастливым видом, какой ей доводилось видеть у него довольно редко. </p><p>– Я просто, э, – Маринетт кашлянула в кулак, пытаясь успокоить мысли и сформировать членораздельные слова. – Рисовала. </p><p>– Это потрясающе, Маринетт, – счастливо вздохнул Адриан. Маринетт пришлось убеждать себя, что лёгкий румянец на его щеках ей просто привиделся. – Ты так здорово нарисовала его. И дизайн его костюма здорово схвачен. Уверен, ему бы точно это понравилось.  <br/>– О, э, н-ну, – начала заикаться Маринетт. – Я не могу рисовать его так же, как... Не так хорошо, как Натаниэль, в любом случае. Но, э-э...</p><p>– Дай посмотреть! – Алья нагнулась вперёд, выхватывая тетрадь из рук Адриана. Маринетт вздохнула с облегчением, видя, что Адриан, кажется, не возражает – о, как бы ей хотелось иметь уверенность Альи рядом с ним. </p><p>Алья присвистнула.</p><p>– Адриан прав, костюм здорово прорисован, – она шутливо приподняла бровь и ухмыльнулась. – Ты что, пялилась на фотки Кота Нуара?</p><p>– Я... Что?! Нет! – пискнула Маринетт, отбирая у Альи тетрадь. И это не было ложью, она и правда <i>не</i> пялилась на фотографии с Котом Нуаром. Просто... так уж вышло, что она являлась Ледибаг, и ей приходилось сталкиваться с Котом практически изо дня в день, постоянно находясь с ним в непосредственной близости. – Нет! Конечно, нет! Просто... То есть... Зачем бы мне...</p><p>– Маринетт ведь занимается дизайном одежды, верно? – Адриан улыбнулся Маринетт, и та почувствовала, что ее сердце подпрыгнуло и застряло где-то в горле. – Может, ей просто нравится дизайн его костюма?</p><p>Алья рассмеялась, но Маринетт была благодарна этой лазейке, предложенной Адрианом. Притворяться, будто ее интересует чувство стиля Кота, было гораздо лучше, чем притворяться заинтересованной в самом <i>Коте.</i> К тому же, это не было вполне ложью. Его костюм и правда был хорош.</p><p>– Да! Да... Это... именно так.</p><p>– А что ты думаешь о бубенчике? – спросил Адриан с широкой ухмылкой на лице, неуловимо напоминавшей что-то, что Маринетт никак не могла вспомнить. – Я тут поспорил со своим другом. </p><p>– Поспорил? – переспросила Алья с живым интересом, поднимая брови. – О чем же?</p><p>– О том, выглядит ли бубенчик Кота по-идиотски, или же нет, – Адриан подавил смешок. – Если я проиграю, то должен буду купить гору... сыра. Без комментариев.</p><p>– Я не знала, что Нино так любит сыр. </p><p>– Это не Нино! – быстро прояснил Адриан. – Нет, это... Это друг с моей работы моделью. У него какой-то странный бзик насчёт сыра. Он сам вообще довольно странный. </p><p>Маринетт не удержалась и захихикала. Не так уж часто ей доводилось наблюдать эту несерьёзную его сторону, но она просто души в ней не чаяла. Он был таким милым. </p><p>– Ну, а на какой стороне ты, Адриан? – ухмыльнулась Алья. – Думаешь, его бубенчик идиотский?</p><p>– Я не могу сказать, – ответил Адриан. – Иначе голосование будет предвзятым, а мне нужны честные ответы. Это очень важно. </p><p>Несколько секунд она наслаждалась теплом, разливающимся в груди, прежде чем осознала, что все молчат, устремив взгляды на <i>неё.</i></p><p>– Что думаешь, Маринетт? – спросил Адриан, с <i>надеждой</i> глядя на неё. – Ты ведь разбираешься в моде. Что ты думаешь о бубенчике?</p><p>Маринетт захотелось умереть.</p><p>Это была проверка? Очень на то похоже. Потому что Адриан задавал вопрос, на который точно <i>надеялся</i> получить какой-то определенный ответ, и ей очень не хотелось его разочаровать. Адриан мог спросить ее, «вода ведь сухая, правда?», и она была бы счастлива ответить ему «да». Но сейчас она не знала, что именно он хочет услышать, и ее терзал страх напортачить с ответом и случайно разорить Адриана из-за непомерных расходов на сыр.</p><p>Маринетт напомнила себе, что Адриан был сыном Габриэля Агреста и поэтому, возможно, имел очень утончённый вкус. Этот таинственный любитель сыра, однако, казался весьма странной личностью. Если бы спорить пришлось ей, то она бы поставила на то, что Адриану не нравился бубенчик, а любителю сыра – наоборот. Но...</p><p>Перспектива обижать Кота Нуара за его спиной, когда вот только что ее мысли были полны беспокойства за него, вовсе не устраивала Маринетт.</p><p>Алья ткнула ее локтем в живот, заставив вспомнить, что она вообще-то должна что-то ответить. </p><p>Что ж, она решила, что, по крайней мере, может быть честной.</p><p>– Думаю, он подходит ему, – сказала Маринетт, не сводя глаз с Адриана и чувствуя неожиданный прилив уверенности. Она собиралась сказать Адриану правду, даже если он с ней не согласен. Возможно, это должно стать поистине знаменательным событием. – Это... забавно. Он смотрелся бы странно на ком-то другом, но Кот такой дурашливый, и... Думаю, бубенчик сочетается с его характером.</p><p>Адриан великолепно выдерживал каменное лицо, дожидаясь ответа Альи. Сердце Маринетт колотилось от страха, что она выбрала не ту сторону. </p><p>– Я должна согласиться с Маринетт, – добавила Алья и пожала плечами. – Это нелепо и эксцентрично, но и сам он довольно нелепый и эксцентричный. То есть, я хочу сказать, что это прекрасно сочетается. </p><p>Бесстрастная мина Адриана мгновенно сменилась <i>облегчённой</i> улыбкой. Маринетт чуть не ахнула от неожиданности, когда Адриан наклонился ближе к ним и тихо воскликнул:</p><p>– Я так рад, что вы так думаете!</p><p>Сердце Маринетт готово было выпрыгнуть из груди, однако ее единственной реакцией на это стало нелепое и неестественное хихиканье. Впрочем, не похоже, чтобы Алья и Адриан обратили на это особое внимание. </p><p>– Ну, типа как... Кот Нуар не хочет казаться устрашающим, понимаете? – быстро произнёс Адриан заговорщическим голосом. – Бубенчик – такая маленькая симпатичная деталь его костюма, которая показывает, что он не пытается быть каким-нибудь холёным жутким антигероем! Не все чёрные коты должны приносить неудачу, верно? Некоторые из них просто... домашние. Может, Кот Нуар хочет быть домашним котом.</p><p>– Детям это нравится, – быстро добавила Маринетт. </p><p>– Да! – кивнул Адриан, горячась от переполнявшего его волнения. – Дети любят этот бубенчик! И он как бы... на самом деле может звенеть, что очень забавно! А представьте, как странно бы выглядел Кот Нуар без бубенчика! Он был бы весь такой в чёрном, что было бы слишком мрачно для его предназначения. Правда ведь?</p><p>– Ты уже спрашивал, что думает по этому поводу Нино? – спросила Маринетт, и Адриан мотнул головой.</p><p>– Я собирался спросить его в классе, но он заболел. Может, напишу ему после школы. Очень надеюсь, что он ему нравится.</p><p>– Я не знала, что ты такой фанат Кота Нуара, Адриан, – заметила Алья с довольной усмешкой, и Маринетт обратила внимание, что Адриан тут же смутился.</p><p>– Э... Ну, не совсем, – Адриан сконфуженно кашлянул. – Он классный, но Ледибаг лучше. </p><p>Маринетт сузила глаза, когда учитель вернулся в класс и Адриан повернулся обратно к своим записям. </p><p>Отбросив лишние иллюзии, она не придала слишком большого значения этому комментарию.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Маринетт начинала чувствовать себя лучше.</p><p>Она начинала забывать о своих тревогах, и несколько последних нападений акум не доставили особых проблем. Ну... по крайней мере, в сравнении с другими нападениями. Конечно, некоторых людей превратили в моллюсков, часть домов на какое-то время стали глазированными тортами, а Эйфелева башня была разрушена около пяти раз, но ничего особо нового в этом всем не было. </p><p>С Котом Нуаром все было хорошо. С Ледибаг – тоже. Несколько раз Кот заставил ее поволноваться, бросаясь на линию огня под вражеские атаки, но, к счастью, ничего особо катастрофического не произошло, и дуэт героев всегда выходил из битв благополучно. Она вполне могла справиться с этим. Ей просто надо было отвлечься и не думать о таких мрачных вещах, как смерть, продолжая смотреть поднимающие настроение мультики вместе с Тикки (кто сказал, что можно стать слишком взрослым для мультиков?), и сосредоточить своё внимание на том факте, что Кот Нуар, помимо всего прочего, был полным придурком.</p><p>Ей совсем не хотелось думать о том, что на прошлой неделе на литературе у них было обсуждение того, как часто комические персонажи погибают в различных произведениях. Ее жизнь не была сюжетом какой-нибудь повести! Она контролировала ситуацию. В случае чего она защитит Кота Нуара, а Кот Нуар защитит ее, и все будет хорошо, все будет просто великолепно, просто нужно настроиться на позитивный лад и...</p><p>Натаниэль вошёл в класс, неся в руках стопку комиксов.</p><p>Маринетт захотелось кричать.</p><p>Она вцепилась в край парты, таращась на то, как Натаниэль раздаёт комикс подписчикам. Нино радостно взял свой выпуск, Адриан благосклонно принял свой (хотя Маринетт могла бы поклясться, что его плечи напряжённо приподнялись при этом), Алья взволнованно выхватила свой экземпляр из рук Натаниэля (к большому его удовольствию), и после этого Маринетт забрала свой выпуск. </p><p>Она уставилась на комикс, лежащий на парте перед ней. На обложке было изображение... плачущей Ледибаг. </p><p>Ох.</p><p>– О боже, – прошептала Алья, понизив голос, как только в класс зашла мисс Бюстье. – Я должна прочитать это за обедом.</p><p>Маринетт нервно потрясла ногой, чтобы дать хоть какой-то выход своей тревоге, и засунула выпуск к себе в сумку.</p><p>Она не должна читать его.</p><p>...Но она не может <i>не</i> прочитать его.</p><p>Нет, она должна прочесть его.</p><p>Так или иначе, на самом деле ведь все может обернуться хорошо, верно? Обложка просто... должна быть эффектной. Может, на самом деле Кот Нуар жив, и все с ним хорошо! И они не станут его убивать! Может, этот выпуск наконец объяснит, что смерть – вообще ложное понятие, никто никогда не умирает и Кот Нуар в принципе бессмертен.</p><p>У неё все ещё оставалась надежда.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>На первой странице Кот Нуар был изображён в гробу.<p>Маринетт захотелось кричать.</p><p>Яростно вонзив вилку в свою тарелку, она стиснула зубы, чтобы заглушить рвущиеся из груди вопли, после чего принялась биться головой об обеденный стол и...</p><p>– Маринетт! – окликнула Сабина из другой комнаты. – Что ты там делаешь? У тебя все нормально?</p><p>– НИЧЕГО, МАМ! – крикнула в ответ Маринетт. – Все в порядке! Прости!</p><p>Но она была не в порядке. Она даже не могла толком сказать, что именно с ней не так. Была ли она разгневана? Встревожена? Огорчена? Разочарована? Если честно, все это было просто... нелепо.</p><p>Она взглянула вниз на страницу, расправив плечи. Кот Нуар лежал в чертовом гробу.</p><p>Вообще, ей хотелось рассмеяться... потому что в гробу лежал именно <i>Кот Нуар</i>. Не его гражданская личность. Не какой-нибудь там таинственный блондин, но именно чертов супергерой. Квами что, продолжают питать силами своих хранителей, даже когда те умирают? Ей хотелось бы суметь рассмеяться над абсурдностью всего этого, но Маринетт никогда особо не понимала чёрный юмор.</p><p>Решив, что ее обед не слишком-то возбуждает в ней аппетит, Маринетт переключила внимание на комикс и продолжила читать. </p><p>– Маринетт, – разочарованно протянула Тикки из сумочки, достаточно тихо, чтобы не услышала мама. – Ты не должна читать это. </p><p>– Шшш, Тикки, – Маринетт закусила губу. – Это всего лишь комикс. Я справлюсь с этим.</p><p>Похороны Кота Нуара проходили в церкви. На церемонии присутствовало очень <i>много</i> нечетко прорисованных людей, впереди толпы находились Ледибаг, Майтиллюстратор и Реверсер, одетые во все чёрное. </p><p>В окнах церкви сидели плачущие кошки. Маринетт не удержалась и фыркнула, даже несмотря на отчаянно колотящееся в тот момент сердце. </p><p>Ледибаг поднялась и вышла вперёд, становясь перед собравшимися. На ней было чёрное платье, и Маринетт почему-то пришла в замешательство от того, что ее руки оставались голыми, несмотря на наряд. Она не стала слишком заморачиваться над этим вопросом – не вина ведь Натаниэля в том, что он не знал, как действуют их суперсилы. </p><p>Ледибаг произнесла хвалебную речь о том, что Кот Нуар был истинным защитником Парижа, и Маринетт почти хотелось разрыдаться. Она набила рот неаппетитным горошком, только чтобы отвлечься. Это было нелепо. Все это было просто нелепо. </p><p>
  <i>«Кот Нуар был истинным героем. Без него я не стала бы тем, кем я являюсь сейчас; без него и Париж не был бы таким, каким мы его знаем. Он спасал мою жизнь столько раз, сколько я и не надеюсь сосчитать, и каждый человек в этом городе столь многим ему обязан».</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Невозможно выразить словами, как важен он был для нас. Невозможно выразить словами, как я и весь Париж будем по нему скучать. Обещаю, что Майтиллюстратор, Реверсер и я продолжим защищать Париж, и никто никогда не будет жить в страхе. Однако, Кот Нуар и его заслуги перед городом никогда не будут забыты».</i>
</p><p>Слова на странице расплывались перед взглядом и уже с трудом угадывались, так что Маринетт подняла руку и вытерла глаза. </p><p>Она ненавидела это. Ненавидела все это. Она не должна была читать это, потому что внезапно снова все показалось таким реальным. Если бы Кот Нуар умер, если бы у Кота Нуара были похороны... Произошло бы что-то подобное? Сказала бы она все это? Смогла бы она произнести речь достаточно длинную и красивую, чтобы должным образом почтить его память? Маринетт так не думала. </p><p>Всхлипывая, она проигнорировала ёрзанья Тикки в сумочке и перевернула страницу. Следующие кадры показывали, как присутствующие на похоронах плачут и кивают словам Ледибаг, и Маринетт почувствовала, что ей становится плохо.</p><p>Большинство людей было нарисовано абстрактно и нечётко, что было логично, так как они являлись лишь частью толпы. Но несколько человек, сидящих теперь в переднем ряду, были изображены так аккуратно и подробно, что Маринетт поняла – они должны быть важны... Но она совершенно их не узнавала.</p><p>Маринетт, шмыгая носом, какое-то время пялилась на этих персонажей. Выглядели они, как семейство светловолосых парижан. Мама, папа и маленькая девочка – все зеленоглазые. Через секунду Маринетт осознала, кем они должны являться. </p><p>
  <i>Семья Кота Нуара.</i>
</p><p>Маринетт почувствовала себя так, будто ей дали пощёчину. Потому что у Кота Нуара <i>и правда была</i> семья, и только сейчас она действительно осознала это. Не только у Кота Нуара из комикса, но у настоящего его. Это не должно быть таким уж удивительным, потому что, естественно, у него должна быть семья. Но... она никогда не думала об этом раньше.</p><p>Если что-нибудь случится с Котом Нуаром, она будет не единственной, кто испытает горе. Не только Париж будет оплакивать своего героя, но также <i>семья</i> будет оплакивать <i>сына.</i> И неожиданно отчаянное желание уберечь Кота Нуара от опасности легло на ее плечи ещё более тяжким грузом, чем раньше, и...</p><p>– Маринетт, дорогая, что с тобой?</p><p>Маринетт охнула и подняла взгляд на маму, которая смотрела на неё с беспокойством в глазах. Что не удивительно, учитывая бегущие по щекам Маринетт слёзы, и, о боже, ей было так стыдно за это.</p><p>– В-все хорошо! – пискнула Маринетт, вытирая глаза. – Это просто... эт-этот комикс... г-грустный.</p><p>– Ох, родная... – ласково проворковала мама, склоняясь к ней и нежно вытирая ее слёзы. – О чем он? </p><p>Маринетт вздохнула и попыталась успокоиться.</p><p>– ...Кот Нуар умирает.</p><p>– Что? – Сабина казалась удивленной. – Это как-то очень мрачно. Где ты его взяла?</p><p>– Это м-мои друзья... Натаниэль и Марк делают, – прошептала Маринетт. </p><p>– Хм... – Сабина взглянула на комикс и нахмурилась. – Ох, родная, может, тебе не стоит читать его, если это так расстраивает тебя. Кот Нуар же супергерой, он не может умереть.</p><p>Маринетт хотела это оспорить. Ей хотелось напомнить маме, что Кот Нуар и Ледибаг были обычными людьми, и они определённо <i>могли</i> умереть. Но у неё не было на это сил.</p><p>– Спасибо, мам, – вздохнула Маринетт. Мама поцеловала ее в щеку и мягко улыбнулась, спрашивая, будет ли она в порядке. После многих заверений, что все с ней будет хорошо, Сабина наконец покинула комнату и вернулась к своим делам.</p><p>Маринетт любила свою маму. Она любила свою семью. </p><p>Кот Нуар, возможно, тоже любил свою семью. </p><p>Маринетт спрятала лицо в ладонях, отчаянно пытаясь успокоить мысли, но они продолжали мучить ее. Ей было грустно. Ей было очень, очень грустно, и еще очень страшно, и...</p><p>Она снова обратила взгляд на комикс. Маленькая сестренка Кота Нуара... она была похожа на Ширли Темпл*. Есть ли у Кота Нуара прелестная младшая сестрёнка в реальной жизни? Что бы она чувствовала, если бы ее старший брат однажды не вернулся домой? Что бы...</p><p>– Маринетт, – шепнула Тикки, вылетая из сумочки и прижимаясь к щеке Маринетт. – Твоя мама права. Тебе не стоит читать это. </p><p>– Я... – она шмыгнула носом. – Н-но я... хочу знать. Я с-справлюсь с этим, Тикки.</p><p>Но не прямо сейчас. </p><p>Маринетт закрыла комикс и сунула его обратно в сумку. Она не могла осилить вторую половину комикса, по крайней мере, сейчас. Она заставила себя доесть свой обед, несмотря на отсутствие аппетита, собрала вещи и с тяжелым сердцем отправилась в школу.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Маринетт вернулась в школу прямо перед началом занятий. В полном молчании она села рядом с Альей и провела весь урок, лихорадочно думая совсем о другом.<p>Она не сделала ни единой записи. Она была не в курсе, что происходит и о чем говорит учитель. Затем неожиданно все поднялись и устремились на выход... Неужели урок уже закончился? </p><p>Она посмотрела на часы. Нет, не прошло ещё и половины урока. Что происходит? </p><p>– Маринетт, ты идёшь? – окликнула Алья, улыбаясь обеспокоенно и в то же время насмешливо. </p><p>– Подожди, прости, – Маринетт поднялась, собирая вещи. – Куда мы идём? Я...</p><p>– Выпала из реальности. Я заметила, – закончила за неё Алья. – Мы работаем в группах над чтением вопросов, но сейчас хорошая погода, и во дворе ни у кого нет занятий, так что мисс Бюстье позволила нам поработать снаружи. </p><p>– Думаю, мы будем вчетвером? – предложил Нино, пока Адриан собирал свои учебные материалы. </p><p>– Да... Хорошо, – кивнула Маринетт.</p><p>Четверо друзей вышли из школы и уселись в дальнем уголке двора, в стороне от других групп, после чего разложили рядом с собой учебники и тетради.</p><p>– Первый вопрос, – прочитал вслух Адриан, его голос отчего-то звучал тише, чем обычно. – Каково значение... </p><p>– Ребят, что вы думаете о комиксе? – перебила его Алья, наклоняясь ближе к ним с улыбкой на лице. Маринетт затошнило. – Вы ведь прочитали его?</p><p>– Ну, это было... – Нино выдал неловкий смешок. – Довольно прочувствованно. </p><p>– Я прочла только первую половину... – честно прошептала Маринетт. </p><p>– Я прочитал его, – просто сказал Адриан без всякого выражения. </p><p>– Что скажете? – спросила Алья, обводя взглядом их троих. – Ну, то есть, без спойлеров по второй половине для Маринетт. </p><p>– Было здорово, – произнёс Адриан весьма... неубедительным тоном. Маринетт была рада, что не одна она осталась не в восторге от комикса, хоть Адриан и не признавал этого. </p><p>– Давай честно, – сказала Алья, наверняка тоже заметив ложь Адриана. – Нат и Марк не услышат нас сейчас. Здесь только мы. Ты не должен притворяться, что это тебе нравится, если это не так. </p><p>– Да Адриан никогда не говорит плохо ни о чем, – поддразнил Нино, шутливо ткнув Адриана локтем в живот. Адриан слабо улыбнулся. – Ты можешь опрокинуть ему горячий суп на колени, и он только скажет себе спасибо. </p><p>– Неправда, – вяло парировал Адриан. – Это действительно... было здорово. Просто я немного устал. И, наверное, я просто надеялся, что они не убьют на самом деле Кота Нуара, но... это их комикс. Они могут делать все, что захотят, и не мне судить об этом. </p><p>– Ты читатель, так что, конечно же, ты можешь судить... По крайней мере, среди друзей, – улыбнулась Алья. – Так что вы думаете? Маринетт? Нино?</p><p>– Это было довольно мрачно, – Нино пожал плечами. – Наверно, я не ожидал такого. Совершенно убийственно.  </p><p>Адриан довольно улыбнулся на этот, быть может, случайный каламбур Нино. </p><p>– Я ненавижу это, – выпалила Маринетт и тут же пожалела, что не промолчала. Ее щеки покрылись румянцем. – Мне... мне не понравилось. Это для меня слишком. </p><p>– Справедливо. То есть, я вроде как люблю, когда комиксы становятся мрачными и тяжелыми, но... это немного странно, так как я смогла немного пообщаться с Котом Нуаром до этого. </p><p>– Везёт, – вздохнул Нино. – Я всего-то парой слов и смог перекинуться с ним. </p><p>– Я никогда его не встречал, – прошептал Адриан. </p><p>– Правда? – Алья казалась удивленной. – Даже когда Жакади напал на ваш дом? Я думала, Ледибаг и Кот Нуар были там. </p><p>– Ну-у, – замялся Адриан, однако нервное выражение его лица быстро сменилось уверенным. – Он в основном держал оборону снаружи, а я почти все время находился в своей комнате. </p><p>– Принимал душ, – хмыкнул Нино, и Адриан ткнул ему локтем в бок. </p><p>– Я встречалась с ним, – пробормотала Маринетт, заламывая руки. – Мы вместе противостояли Злолюстратору... И он спасал меня ещё несколько раз после этого. </p><p>Эти «несколько» раз были довольно грубым преуменьшением. Кот Нуар спасал жизнь Маринетт столько раз, сколько она и не надеялась сосчитать.</p><p>– Читать про смерть кого-то, кого ты знаешь, довольно странно, – хмыкнула Алья. – То есть... ну, не знаю. Я понимаю, к чему они ведут. Думаю, они просто хотят сделать драматический комикс о реальных людях. </p><p>– Это было... действительно грустно, – пробормотала Маринетт, потупив взгляд. Трое остальных посмотрели на неё.</p><p>– Ты в порядке, Маринетт? – прошептал Адриан. </p><p>– Просто... – Маринетт вздохнула и вцепилась руками в свои колени. – Что бы случилось, если бы Кот Нуар <i>действительно</i> умер?</p><p>– Мари...</p><p>– А как же его семья? – Маринетт нахмурила брови. – Как его семья вообще об этом узнала бы?</p><p>– Что ты имеешь в виду? – растерянно спросил Нино.</p><p>– Если бы Кот Нуар погиб, защищая Париж, и его личность не была бы раскрыта... Его семья даже и не узнала бы, что случилось с ним. </p><p>– Ох, и правда, – хмыкнула Алья. – Это сюжетная дыра. Его семья сидела в первом ряду, но получается, их там и быть не должно, верно?</p><p>– О-о-о, так вот кто это были? Его семья? – сказал Нино. – Тогда это все объясняет. Я все гадал, кто же они такие. </p><p>– Нет, – сердито выдохнула Маринетт. – Я говорю не о комиксе. Я говорю о реальной жизни. </p><p>Адриан нахмурился. </p><p>– Кот Нуар умирает, и что думает его семья? – Маринетт зажмурила глаза. – Что подумала бы его мама? Она готовит ужин и ждёт его домой, а он так и не приходит, его порция остывает и...</p><p>– Погоди, погоди, – прервала ее Алья. – С чего ты взяла, что <i>мама</i> Кота готовит?</p><p>Маринетт знала, что Алья права, но она проигнорировала ее аргумент и продолжила: </p><p>– У него никогда не будет шанса ещё раз сыграть в мяч с папой. </p><p>– Люди что, играют в мяч с папами? – пробормотал Адриан. </p><p>– Блин, Мари, ты прям все так в деталях продумала, – сказал Нино, почесывая затылок. </p><p>– А его младшая сестрёнка! – надрывно произнесла Маринетт, чувствуя, что глаза наполняются слезами. Она в открытую позорилась перед своими друзьями, но ее это совершенно не волновало. По крайней мере, сейчас. – Она сидит в гостиной и ждёт, пока ее старший брат вернётся и покатает ее на спине, как обещал – но он так и не придёт! Она проведёт всю свою жизнь, считая, что ее старший брат, которым она всегда так восхищалась, <i>бросил</i> ее, и она никогда больше не поиграет с ним в лошадку, а последнее, что она, возможно, сказала ему, было что-то вроде того, что его лицо выглядит глупо, потому что ей шесть, а кто из шестилетних <i>не</i> обижает своих старших братьев, но затем ей приходится жить с осознанием того, что это было последней вещью, что она сказала ему, и это будет тяготить ее всю оставшуюся жизнь, и... </p><p>– Маринетт, тише! – потрясено выдохнула Алья и наклонилась вперёд, положив руку на дрожащее плечи Маринетт. – Дыши!</p><p>– Маринетт, – Адриан подвинулся ближе, глядя на неё с беспокойством. – Если от этого тебе станет легче, то... не думаю, что у Кота Нуара есть младшая сестра. </p><p>– Откуда тебе знать! – вскинулась Маринетт на Адриана. – А вдруг! М-может, у него множество младших сестёр! И-или братьев, и... никто из нас этого даже не узнает! Мы не знаем!</p><p>Адриан стушевался.</p><p>– Д-да, наверно... </p><p>– Родная, ты слишком много думаешь об этом, – шепнула ей Алья. – И как по мне, это кое о чем говорит.</p><p>– Чуваки... – пробормотал Нино, похоже, сильно впечатленный словами Маринетт. – А что, если у Ледибаг есть младшая сестра?</p><p>– У Ледибаг нет младшей сестры, – отметила Маринетт.</p><p>– Ну, ты ведь не знаешь наверняка... – медленно предположила Алья.</p><p>– О, боже мой, – сдавленно произнесла Маринетт, и слёзы хлынули по ее щекам. – Что, если у Ледибаг есть младшая сестра?</p><p>– Маринетт, о боже, забудь, что я сказала! – быстро сказала Алья и обняла ее. – Тебе нужно успокоиться, родная.</p><p>Нино и Адриан тоже придвинулись ближе, глядя на неё с беспокойством и участием. Маринетт готова была сгореть со стыда.</p><p>– С Котом Нуаром все хорошо, Маринетт, – успокаивающе и ласково произнёс Адриан, ободряюще положив руку на ее колено. – Он в порядке. Он жив. </p><p>– Да, – медленно сказал Нино. – Это ведь всего лишь комикс, на самом деле с ним все хорошо. </p><p>– Но что, если это ненадолго? – сдавленно произнесла Маринетт. – Он... он уже попадал в опасные ситуации. С ним в-все время слу-случается что-то плохое, т-так... так что...</p><p>– Однако магия Ледибаг всегда исправляет это, – прошептала Алья, поглаживая Маринетт по волосам, и это явно не должно было действовать на неё так успокаивающе. – Она вернёт его. Она всегда так делает, родная. </p><p>– Но что, если в этот раз не выйдет? – Маринетт шмыгнула носом. </p><p>– С чего бы это? – спросил Нино.</p><p>– Это <i>магия!</i> – прошипела сквозь слезы Маринетт. – Это... Кто знает, как это работает! Магия ненадёжна, и... и может, вселенная просто возьмёт и решит оставить Кота Нуара мертвым!</p><p>– Такого не случится! – потрясенно выговорила Алья. – На магию Ледибаг можно положиться, и... они же супергерои, Маринетт. Они знают, что делают, и все с ними будет в порядке. </p><p>– Они не <i>просто супергерои!</i> – сдавленно выдохнула Маринетт. – Он-они... Они живые л-люди!</p><p>– Мы знаем, знаем, – прошептала Алья и продолжила поглаживать ее по голове. – Но ты должна доверять им. </p><p>– Блин... – буркнул себе под нос Нино, опустив взгляд. – Это ведь работает в обе стороны, верно?</p><p>– Что ты имеешь в виду? – пробормотал Адриан.</p><p>– Ну... как народ узнает, если с супергероями что-то случится в их обычной жизни?</p><p>Адриан нахмурился, а Маринетт почувствовала, что мир вокруг неё рушится. Потому что Нино был прав.</p><p>Если что-то случится с Котом Нуаром, как с гражданским, она никогда об этом не узнает. Ледибаг никогда об этом не узнает. Это навсегда останется для неё тайной, и тогда уже <i>она</i> будет той, кто впустую ожидает появления Кота Нуара, а он так никогда и не придёт, и...</p><p>– Прости, Маринетт, я идиот, я не то имел в виду, забудь все, что я сказал!</p><p>– Маринетт, тише, тише, родная!</p><p>– Все будет хорошо! Может, надо отвести ее в медпункт?</p><p>– Нет! – вскрикнула Маринетт, остервенело вытирая свои слёзы и оттолкнув от себя Алью. – Со мной все хорошо! Все хорошо. </p><p>– На самом деле, Адриан прав, – вздохнула Алья. – Нам лучше бы отвести тебя в медпункт.</p><p>– Нет, – Маринетт уязвленно взглянула на Алью. – Я в порядке. Я просто веду себя, как полная дура.</p><p>Она почувствовал руку Адриана на своём плече, и ей захотелось умереть. Просто не верится, что она сорвалась перед Адрианом. </p><p>– Ты не дура, Маринетт, – прошептал Адриан, ласково глядя на неё. – Все нормально. </p><p>– Я не хочу идти домой, – вздохнула Маринетт. – Я лишь... просто хочу притвориться, будто ничего этого не было. Ладно?</p><p>– Тогда давайте сменим тему, – сказала Алья. – Хватит обсуждать этот мрак. Это только душу выматывает.</p><p>– Давайте вместо этого поговорим о кубиках Кота Нуара в комиксе? – предложил Нино. – Потому что, даже лёжа в гробу, он был до смерти мускулистым, чуваки. </p><p>Маринетт не смогла сдержать короткого смеха, и вытерла влажные щёки бумажным платочком, который ей любезно протянула Алья.</p><p>– Да уж, Нат любит чересчур приукрасить его пресс и мускулатуру, – сказала Алья, смеясь вместе с Маринетт. </p><p>– Уверены, что она приукрашена? – слегка ухмыльнулся Адриан. </p><p>– Чувак, ну в самом деле, Кот Нуар красавчик и все такое, – сказал Нино, и Адриан покраснел. – Но он не <i>настолько</i> мощный. </p><p>– Кот Нуар же тростиночка, – прыснула Алья. – Мои младшие сёстры его вдвоём поднимут. </p><p>– Что? Нет, неправда! – в изумлении вытаращил глаза Адриан, и Маринетт засмеялась.</p><p>Когда мисс Бюстье позвала их обратно в класс, Алья держалась подле Маринетт, оказывая безмолвную поддержку. К счастью, мисс Бюстье, кажется, сжалилась над Маринетт с ее покрасневшими глазами, и не стала слишком часто спрашивать их группу.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Маринетт не должна была слишком удивляться множеству сообщений, полученных ею после школы. Она смотрела в телефон, краснея от смущения, пока Тикки нашептывала ей на ухо ободряющие слова.<p><b>Алья:</b> пиши-звони, если хочешь поговорить. люблю тебя</p><p><b>Алья:</b> давай устроим ночевку на выходных? съедим кучу мороженого и посмотрим те дурацкие мультики которые нравятся тебе и близняшкам</p><p><b>Нино:</b> глянь это</p><p><b>Нино:</b> [прикреплено 3 изображения]</p><p><b>Адриан &lt;3:</b> Как себя чувствуешь? Можешь писать мне в любое время. Всегда рад поговорить, если хочешь. </p><p><b>Адриан &lt;3:</b> О чем угодно. </p><p>Ее друзья были к ней слишком снисходительны. Она готова была снова расплакаться, но этого нельзя было допустить, если она не хотела объяснять причину своих опухших глаза Коту Нуару во время патруля.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Ширли Темпл – американская актриса и политик, наиболее известная по своим детским ролям в кино в 1930-х годах.</p><p> </p><p>От автора: я росла с достаточно большим количеством проблем, связанных с излишней тревожностью, и отчасти я вкладываю все это в Маринетт. Так что если вам кажется, что Маринетт слишком остро реагирует, или что ее поведение не вполне «нормально»... то вы правы! Это вызвано излишней тревожностью, и это все иррационально и просто ужасно.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ледибаг была счастлива увидеть Кота Нуара, уже поджидавшего ее появления на их крыше. Она вряд ли бы смогла выдержать лишнее ожидание. Только не сегодня. </p><p>В тот момент, когда она приземлилась за его спиной, он, улыбаясь, развернулся к ней. Его глаза ярко сверкали в свете заходящего солнца, и ее охватило чувство облегчения. Было так прекрасно видеть его живым и здоровым; гораздо лучше, чем лежащим в гробу. </p><p>– Добрый вечер, Моя Леди! – выкрикнул приветствие Кот, кланяясь ей в своей обычной напыщенной манере. – Как прошёл твой день? Мой был лапсолютно тосклив без тебя. </p><p>Ледибаг неловко рассмеялась над этим непреднамеренно каверзным вопросом.</p><p>– У меня все хорошо. </p><p>Кот моргнул, уставившись на неё с таким видом, что становилось ясно – она поймана на лжи. Скрывать свои чувства ей никогда толком не удавалось.</p><p>– Хорошо, да?</p><p>– Это был долгий день, – Ледибаг вздохнула, пожав плечами. – Но все нормально. Просто я о многом размышляла, и теперь голова идёт кругом. Давай начнем патруль. </p><p>– Кошмары? – предположил Кот без намёка на свои обычные шутливые подначки. Ох, он ведь и правда может быть милым, когда хочет, да?</p><p>– Нет, – сказала она, складывая на груди руки. – Вовсе нет. Просто думала о всяком. </p><p>– О чем же?</p><p>– Это неважно, Кот, – она изобразила улыбку. – Просто уже надо бы начинать патруль. Я возьму запад?</p><p>– Ну, знаешь, если это беспокоит тебя, то это очень даже важно, – сказал Кот, выпрямляясь. – Ты можешь поговорить со мной, если хочешь. Для этого и нужны напарники, верно?</p><p>– Это очень глупо, – невольно рассмеялась она. – Правда, просто нелепо. </p><p>– Я люблю глупости! – просиял Кот и подался к ней. Она невольно заулыбалась.</p><p>Она <i>знала</i>, что не должна спрашивать, но мысли просто сводили ее с ума, отдаваясь тяжестью в груди; ей всего лишь нужны были ответы, незнание убивало ее, и...</p><p>– Какая у тебя семья, Кот?</p><p>Кот выглядел ошарашенным. Она выпрямила спину, пытаясь казаться увереннее, чем была на самом деле. </p><p>– Что-что, Моя Леди?</p><p>– Какая у тебя семья? – повторила она. </p><p>Кот одарил ее долгим взглядом. </p><p>– А это не слишком личное? Я думал, ты не хотела, чтобы мы говорили о подобных вещах. </p><p>– Н-нет, я имею в виду... – запнулась она, мешкая в попытке восстановить свою фальшивую уверенность. – Не надо каких-то имён или чего-то особо специфичного. Просто... вообще, в целом, какая у тебя семья? Мне было просто... любопытно. </p><p>Кот Нуар колебался.</p><p>– Ну, ладно. Что ты хочешь знать?</p><p>– Давай я начну, – предложила Ледибаг. – Я... Я живу с мамой и папой. Мы очень близки и очень хорошо ладим друг с другом. Они порой чрезмерно меня контролируют, но я их очень люблю. У меня нет родных братьев или сестёр. </p><p>Кот выглядел ошеломлённым, однако его глаза сверкали так, словно для него это было поистине волшебным моментом. Она предполагала, что он всегда хотел узнать больше о ее жизни. </p><p>– Так... – она прочистила горло. – Что насчёт тебя? То есть, ты не обязан отвечать, если тебе это неприятно, мне просто было любопытно и...</p><p>– Я живу с отцом, – просто ответил он. </p><p>Первой на ум Ледибаг пришла мысль о том, что очень странно слышать, как Кот Нуар называет своего папу «отцом». В этом было что-то до странности официальное, что казалось чуждым Коту Нуару, этому королю неформального общения, но она отмахнулась от этой мысли. Следующее же, что пришло ей на ум, однако...</p><p>– Не с мамой? – спросила она с искренним любопытством. </p><p>Кот Нуар покачал головой, немного тише сказав:</p><p>– Нет. Не с матерью. </p><p>– Ох... – Ледибаг нахмурилась. – Твои родители развелись. </p><p>Кот нервно пошевелился, почесав рукой другое плечо. Она заметила, как его кошачьи уши прижалась к голове, когда он сказал:</p><p>– ...Нет, они не развелись. </p><p>Ох.</p><p>Ледибаг показалось, будто на неё сверху рухнул огромный груз вины.   </p><p>Потому что как могла она повести себя столь бестактно, когда его поза и интонация прямо говорили о том, что его мамы <i>больше нет рядом?</i> Как могла она подтолкнуть его к такому ответу? Как могла она столь опрометчиво начать подобный разговор?.. Боже, от стыда ей хотелось просто сброситься с крыши.</p><p>– Ох, Кот! – воскликнула Ледибаг, всплескивая руками и отчаянно пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. – Я не хотела... О, боже мой, мне так жаль! Прости! Ты не обязан говорить об этом... О боже, я не должна была спрашивать, я такая дура, Кот, прости меня, мы не...</p><p>– Все нормально! – быстро перебил ее Кот, добродушно улыбаясь, несмотря на печальный взгляд. – Ледибаг, все нормально. Правда. </p><p>– Мы больше не будем говорить про семью, если ты не хо...</p><p>– У меня нет братьев или сестёр, – прервал ее Кот. – Я единственный ребёнок. </p><p>– О-ох... – Ледибаг закусила нижнюю губу, пытаясь расслабиться. – Э... я тоже... </p><p>«Дура! Ты уже говорила это!»</p><p>Кот Нуар с улыбкой развернулся и уселся на край крыши. Она подошла и села рядом, касаясь его боком. Кажется, патруль может и подождать. </p><p>– Однажды она просто пропала, – прошептал Кот, не отрывая взгляда от парижских уличных огней.</p><p>– К... кто? – спросила Ледибаг, сглотнув. </p><p>– Моя мама. </p><p>– О, Кот, – Ледибаг повернулась к нему, снова испытывая жгучее чувство вины. – Ты не обязан говорить об этом. Мне очень жаль, что я подняла эту тему, ты не должен ничего говорить мне, если не хочешь. </p><p>– Нет, я... – Кот взглянул на неё. – Я вроде как... <i>хочу</i> поговорить об этом. Можно?</p><p>Ледибаг моргнула.</p><p>– О. Я... Да, конечно. Ты можешь говорить со мной о чем угодно. </p><p>– Я просто... – прошептал Кот. Печаль в его глазах и голосе была столь несвойственна ему, что ей хотелось просто сгрести его к себе в объятия и сделать так, чтобы все снова было хорошо. – На самом деле, я никогда ни с кем не говорил об этом раньше. </p><p>Она нахмурила брови. </p><p>– Не говорил? Ни с кем?</p><p>– Нет, – вздохнул Кот, отворачиваясь обратно к городу. – Отец... отказывается говорить об этом. Моим друзьям, наверно, неловко спрашивать... а у меня никогда не было повода поднять эту тему, так что... </p><p>– Понятно... – прошептала Ледибаг, взглянув вниз на городские улицы. Она прекрасно понимала это. Сама она не думала, что сможет когда-нибудь набраться храбрости, чтобы спросить Адриана о <i>его</i> маме, да и Кота Нуара спросила лишь потому, что была полной балдой. Это было не ее дело, как ей казалось, и, не пережив что-то подобное лично, она не верила, что может помочь кому-то справиться с такой проблемой должным образом. Но если Кот Нуар хотел поговорить об этом с ней... то она попробует. Она постарается изо всех сил. – Вы... вы были близки с ней?</p><p>Краем глаза она увидела, что он кивнул головой. Она продолжала пялиться на город, не зная, что сказать, пока они сидели так в мучительном молчании. </p><p>Наконец, Кот Нуар пробормотал дрожащим голосом:</p><p>– Мы были очень близки. </p><p>Он плакал. </p><p>Кот Нуар плакал. </p><p>По крайней мере, она была уверена, что это  так, и Ледибаг не имела ни малейшего понятия, что делать в этой ситуации. Она видела Кота Нуара расстроенным раньше – но не <i>плачущим</i> же, и уж точно не из-за такой серьёзной причины, как потеря мамы. Ледибаг чувствовала, что ее сердце разрывается на тысячи кусочков. </p><p>Обнять его? Или лучше тактично держать дистанцию? Она не была уверена. Будь это Алья, Роуз, Джулека, Милена, Нино, или... да черт возьми, даже Адриан – она была бы счастлива привлечь их в свои объятия. Но она была не вполне уверена, позволяет ли подобное Коту Нуару гордость. </p><p>Но он хотел поговорить об этом, верно? Как бы она ни хотела сменить тему, ее собственный дискомфорт не был так уж важен. Если это окажет на Кота целительное действие, то она будет говорить с ним об этом. Она сделает это для него. Она прошептала:</p><p>– Когда она?..</p><p>Краем глаза она видела, как Кот поднял руку, вытирая глаза. </p><p>«Котёнок...»</p><p>– В прошлом году, – пробормотал он. </p><p>Боже.</p><p>В прошлом году. Кот Нуар потерял маму <i>в прошлом году</i>, и ей казалось, что с тех пор прошло очень мало времени. Она была знакома с Котом Нуаром уже около года, но она до сих помнила их первую встречу и то, как она получила свой камень чудес, будто это было вчера. </p><p>И это означало, возможно, что Кот Нуар тоже помнит маму, будто видел ее только вчера. </p><p>Ей хотелось плакать.</p><p>– Кот, – потрясенно выдохнула Ледибаг,  вцепившись руками в край крыши и борясь с желанием дотронуться до него. – Мне... Мне так жаль. </p><p>Он рассмеялся. Или, возможно, лишь попытался сделать это – его смех был таким вымученным и неестественным, как будто он хотел прогнать им свою боль. Ее нервы не выдержали.</p><p>Она обняла его рукой за талию, ощутив, как он сперва напрягся, но затем уронил голову ей на плечо. Закрыв глаза, она уткнулась носом в его солнечно-светлые волосы, надеясь, что этот ласковый жест утешит его. </p><p>Кот ей был далеко не безразличен, и видеть его страдания было просто невыносимо. </p><p>Они просидели в уютном молчании, глядя на огни Парижа, до тех самых пор, пока солнце не скрылось за горизонтом. </p><p>Затем в какой-то момент она прошептала:</p><p>– Представь, если бы она могла видеть тебя сейчас. </p><p>– Что? – выдавил он удивленно. </p><p>– Ты каждый день защищаешь Париж, и благодаря тебе горожане чувствуют себя в безопасности, – прошептала Ледибаг. – Ты вершишь историю. Ты герой. Представь, как она гордилась бы тобой. </p><p>Если Кот Нуар не плакал до этого, то теперь он определённо разрыдался. Его тело затряслось, дыхание стало быстрым и прерывистым. Она заметила, как он поднял руку, чтобы вытереть слёзы, и лишь огромным усилием воли смогла не расплакаться вместе с ним. </p><p>Ледибаг передвинулась, повернувшись к нему и крепко обняв его обеими руками. Притянув его к себе, она прижалась щекой к его голове. Она хотела, чтобы он был счастлив. Она хотела, чтобы он знал, что его любят, потому что это так и было, и потому что она понятия не имела, что на самом деле творится у него в голове.  </p><p>Он все ещё плакал, когда она прошептала ему на ухо: </p><p>– Она бы <i>очень</i> гордилась тобой. Уверена, она не хотела покидать тебя. Никто никогда не покинул бы тебя добровольно. </p><p>Его мама <i>пропала.</i> Она не была уверена, было ли это лучше или хуже иной альтернативы. Если бы так случилось, что ее мама просто взяла бы и исчезла, то... она не знала бы, что думать. Она не могла себе этого представить. </p><p>Его руки сомкнулись у неё за спиной, и она безмолвно поблагодарила свой магический костюм, защитивший ее от когтей. Она чувствовала, как он вцепляется в неё все сильнее, но ей не было больно и она понимала, что он делает это не специально. Она зарылась пальцами в его волосы, осознавая, что гладит его, как настоящего кота. </p><p>Они так и не вышли на патруль той ночью. Они обнимали друг друга до тех пор, пока не стала сказываться усталость. Она не знала, сколько уже было времени, когда они заставили себя оторваться друг от друга, прощаясь. Он поблагодарил ее. И извинился. Она сказала, что в этом не было нужды, и что он может обращаться к ней за чем угодно. </p><p>Спрыгнув в люк своей комнаты, она приземлилась на розовую кровать, из-за физического и морального истощения сразу же отключившись.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Маринетт ворвалась в класс и бросилась к своей парте, плюхнувшись на скамью в тот самый момент, как прозвучало ее имя при перекличке.<p>Волосы ее были растрёпаны, рубашка помята, она пропустила завтрак, но все-таки успела. Она просто не могла поверить, что успела. С бешено колотящимся сердцем из-за этого суматошного утреннего забега она пыталась сосредоточиться на словах мисс Бюстье и не обращать внимания на собственные отвлекающие мысли (и хихиканье Альи рядом). </p><p>«Не думай о Коте. Не думай о том, как мало удалось поспать ночью. Не думай о Коте. Не думай о том, как хочется есть. Не думай о Коте».</p><p>– Будем работать в том же формате, что и вчера, – объясняла мисс Бюстье классу. – Но в этот раз вместо групп, которые вы выбирали сами, я назначу случайные пары, и сидя в библиотеке вы будете отвечать на вопросы и обсуждать произведения, которые должны были прочесть вчера.</p><p>Маринетт почувствовала, как ее сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз.</p><p>– Роуз, ты будешь с Максом.</p><p>Она не знала, что им что-то задавали читать. </p><p>– Натаниэль будет с Нино.</p><p>Вчера она была так расстроена, что это совершенно вылетело у неё из головы.</p><p>– Сабрина и Ким.</p><p>Она очень надеялась, что ее поставят в пару с Альей или Миленой, или с кем-нибудь, кто будет снисходителен и отнесется к ней без особого осуждения. Только не Хлоя. Пожалуйста, только не Хло...</p><p>– Маринетт и Адриан.</p><p>Серьезно? Нет, уж лучше работать с Хлоей. По крайней мере, тогда бы она могла <i>притвориться</i>, что знает, о чем говорит, потому что Хлоя наверняка тоже ничего не читала и ни о чем не догадается. Но Адриан?</p><p>Ох, ей не хотелось разочаровывать Адриана. Адриан относился к учебе очень серьезно, и мысль о том, что ей необходимо признаться, что она <i>не подготовила</i> домашнее задание и что она просто не может помочь ему с обсуждаемой проблемой, убивала ее. Ей не хотелось доставлять ему неудобства, она боялась, что он ее возненавидит. Боже, ей хотелось просто провалиться под землю и никогда больше не видеть солнечного света.</p><p>Алья подмигнула ей, наверняка желая поздравить, и Маринетт в ответ одними губами произнесла «помоги мне!» Но она знала, что Алья не может вытащить ее из этой ситуации. Она должна посмотреть в глаза своему демону самостоятельно. </p><p>Ученики повставали с мест и начали покидать класс, забирая по пути листы с заданиями с учительского стола. Маринетт замешкалась, собирая свои вещи, зная, что Адриан <i>стоит рядом и ждёт ее,</i> в то время как она совсем скоро непременно разочарует его, и...</p><p>– Здорово, что нас поставили в пару, – дружелюбно заметил Адриан, и она готова была просто взорваться. Ну почему он должен быть таким очаровательным? Почему он должен быть таким милым? Она подняла на него взгляд, нервно улыбнувшись и кивнув, и оторопела от его внешнего вида.</p><p>Ну, он не выглядел плохо. Адриан Агрест никогда не выглядел плохо; по факту, будь это кто-нибудь другой, Маринетт бы даже не заметила, что в его облике что-то не так. Но Маринетт очень хорошо знала Адриана, и она знала, как он обычно выглядит. Но сегодня...</p><p>Он выглядел уставшим. Его волосы лежали лишь чуть-чуть хуже, чем обычно, а одежда казалась самую малость помятой. Она была почти уверена, что разглядела лёгкий оттенок консилера под его глазами, но усилием воли отвела взгляд. </p><p>Кажется, ночь Адриана тоже не слишком-то задалась. </p><p>Прекрасно. А теперь ещё и она не оправдает его надежд, испортив ему и без того неудачный день. Лучше бы она просто проспала первый урок, и тогда ничего этого бы не случилось. </p><p>Они направились в библиотеку, где нашли себе уютный стол в самом углу читального зала. Как только они сели, Маринетт принялась неуклюже возиться, доставая рабочую тетрадь и учебник из рюкзака. У Адриана уже все было наготове. </p><p>Ее сердце отчаянно колотилось, когда она открыла учебник на той странице, где предположительно должен был находиться нужный рассказ.  </p><p>– Первый вопрос, – начал Адриан читать задание с листка. В его голосе слышалась усталость. – Что вы думаете о безвременной кончине бармена? Что она символизирует? </p><p>Он посмотрел на неё, ожидая ответа. Она побледнела. </p><p>Она не имела ни малейшего представления,  о чем был этот рассказ. Она не знала даже его названия, и уж точно не знала ничего о символизме смерти. Что делать? Признаться Адриану, что она ничего не прочитала и разочаровать его? Она не могла этого сделать, ведь больше всего на свете ей хотелось завоевать его расположение. </p><p>Умер персонаж? Бармен? Ладно. Она уже читала истории, в которых умирают персонажи! Она справится. Она вполне может наболтать какой-нибудь чепухи на эту тему!</p><p>– Он не должен был умирать! Он не заслуживал этого! – пискнула Маринетт, тут же почувствовав себя полной дурой. Это не вполне походило на... анализ произведения. И глядя на удивленное лицо Адриана, ей оставалось только отчаянно надеяться, что этот бармен не являлся антагонистом. </p><p>– Да, это было довольно грустно, – согласился Адриан, и Маринетт облегченно выдохнула. Он повернулся к учебнику и начал листать страницы короткого рассказа. – Последние слова, которые он сказал рассказчику, были достаточно печальными, если я правильно помню. Погоди, сейчас я их найду...</p><p>– Им надо было столько всего сказать друг другу! – брякнула Маринетт, полная решимости поддержать обсуждение. – Столько всего осталось неозвученным, и... и бармен не заслуживает смерти! Да кем авторы возомнили себя, чтобы так избавляться от бармена? Бармен просто пытался подавать напитки и делать людей счастливыми, и-и – и рассказчица вообще ничто без бармена! </p><p>Ошарашенный вид Адриана говорил о том, что Маринетт, возможно, немножко перестаралась. </p><p>Она покраснела и принялась нервно трясти под столом коленями, вполне осознавая, что только выроет себе ещё более глубокую яму, пытаясь дальше объяснить свою точку зрения. </p><p>– Напитки никогда уже не будут такими же вкусными без бармена. Никто не сможет заменить бармена! И ничто уже не будет как прежде! Рассказчица должна суметь вернуть его!</p><p>– Рассказчица? Вернуть его? – вытаращил глаза Адриан. </p><p>– С помощью ее... – Маринетт запнулась. Она выставляла себя полной дурой. Она даже не знала жанр этого рассказа! Было ли это фэнтези? Научная фантастика? Или классика? – С помощью ее... м... магии?</p><p>– Ее магии? – спросил Адриан с искренним беспокойством в голосе, снова заглядывая в учебник и принимаясь листать страницы. – Должно быть, я прочёл не тот рассказ...</p><p>– Нет! – выдохнула Маринетт, сгорая от стыда. Она не хотела, чтобы Адриан считал, будто это <i>он</i> ошибся! Она ведь просто несла отсебятину! – Я имела в виду – «его»! То есть, это был рассказчик, так? И р-рассказ был от первого лица? Я просто предположила... что это женщина. Прости. Я просто очень бегло просмотрела его! Т-то есть, я прочитала это! Я конечно же прочитала это. Просто я вроде как торопилась, и...</p><p>Добродушный смех Адриана показался ей сравнимым с тёплым одеялом, согревшим ее покрасневшее лицо и приглушившим все страхи. </p><p>– Не волнуйся так, Маринетт. Я тоже лишь пробежал его глазами. Я хочу сказать, что рассказчик в какой-то момент называет себя отцом, но я могу ошибаться. Однако, я не припомню ничего про магию...</p><p>– Да... – пробормотала Маринетт. – Ну, может, там и следовало бы быть магии. </p><p>– Это определённо сделало бы рассказ интереснее, – искренне согласился Адриан, с улыбкой глядя на страницы учебника. – Так он был довольно скучным. Впрочем, я был не совсем в настроении для... чтения, когда читал его.</p><p>– Я тоже... – прошептала Маринетт, потупив взгляд. </p><p>– О, точно... – она почувствовала на себе взгляд Адриана, когда он заговорил. – Как прошёл твой вечер вчера? </p><p>Она знала, что они должны сосредоточиться на задании, но, по правде говоря, она готова была ухватиться за любой шанс, лишь бы не позориться больше перед Адрианом. </p><p>– Я много о чем думала, – честно сказала она, поднимая голову и встречаясь с ним глазами.</p><p>– О Коте Нуаре? – спросил Адриан, и Маринетт почувствовала себя так, будто ее ударили под дых. После некоторой заминки он пояснил: – То есть... вчера ты казалась очень расстроенной из-за этого комикса. </p><p>– А! – воскликнула Маринетт слишком громко для библиотеки, всплеснув руками. – Да! Комикс! Я не спала всю ночь, думая о Коте Нуаре из-за этого комикса, – она изменилась в лице. – И... Ох, прости за вчерашнее. Мне очень стыдно за это. Я слишком остро реагирую на подобные произведения, и это просто ужасно глупо, прости, если заставила волноваться. </p><p>Адриан быстро помотал головой и ответил:</p><p>– Нет, я вполне понимаю тебя! Я тоже довольно сильно переживаю из-за таких вещей. До того, как отец разрешил мне пойти в школу, я почти все свободное время проводил за просмотром аниме. И, возможно, я мог стать... несколько эмоциональным. </p><p>Маринетт хихикнула, представив это.</p><p>– Что, правда? Можешь что-нибудь посоветовать? </p><p>– Да кучу всего! – Адриан лучезарно улыбнулся, и ее сердце взволнованно затрепетало. – Но правда, Маринетт, я понимаю тебя. Нет ничего плохого в том, что комикс так на тебя влияет. Для этого и предназначено подобное творчество, верно? Оно создаётся для того, чтобы мы могли что-то пережить и прочувствовать, так что твоя реакция вполне понятна. </p><p>– Да, – она вздохнула. – Просто это... кажется гораздо серьезнее, раз Кот является реальным человеком. </p><p>Его взгляд был полон заботы и тепла, когда он сказал:</p><p>– С Котом Нуаром все хорошо, Маринетт. </p><p>Вообще-то, она не была в этом так уж уверена. В любом случае, он точно был очень расстроен прошлой ночью. Она очень надеялась, что сейчас ему уже лучше...</p><p>– Я знаю. Хотя я до сих пор не прочитала вторую половину комикса из-за всего этого...</p><p>– Не прочитала? – спросил он, хотя и не казался при этом удивленным. </p><p>– Неа... – Маринетт закусила губу. – Можешь рассказать, что случилось дальше? Он же так и не возвращается там к жизни, правда?  Ничего страшного, если я узнаю спойлеры. </p><p>Адриан покачал головой. </p><p>– Там в основном сплошные рыдания, а затем вламывается акума и прерывает похороны. Всю вторую половину герои в основном сражаются. </p><p>– Герои... – прошептала Маринетт. – За исключением Кота Нуара.</p><p>Он нервно сглотнул.</p><p>– Да... За исключением Кота Нуара. </p><p>Маринетт вздохнула и опустила взгляд на свою тетрадь. Она не знала, усугубится ли ее печаль, если она увидит, как на похороны вторгается злодей... Но она была определённо разочарована тем, что Кота не вернули к жизни каким-нибудь волшебным способом в конце этого выпуска. </p><p>– Почему люди должны умирать? – прошептала Маринетт, не поднимая глаз.</p><p>Она чувствовала на себе взгляд Адриана, пока тянулся этот долгий момент тишины. Затем послышался его тихий голос:</p><p>– Не знаю. </p><p>«Молодчина, Маринетт! Ты просто сделала обстановку ещё более унылой без всякой на то причины!»</p><p>– Чтение! – вскрикнула Маринетт, хватая с парты листок с вопросами, как предлог для изменения темы. Следующий вопрос она прочитала вслух: – Опишите стадии скорби, через которые проходит рассказчик.  </p><p>Застонав, она ударилась головой о парту. </p><p>Французская литература просто издевалась над ней. </p><p>– Мы не должны делать это, если ты не хочешь, Маринетт. </p><p>– Но... – вздохнула Маринетт и подняла на него глаза. – Что, если мисс Бюстье вызовет нас?</p><p>– Я отвечу что-нибудь за нас обоих, – предложил Адриан с улыбкой, и Маринетт не смогла сдержать хихиканья. </p><p>Она хотела запротестовать, но, с другой стороны... Она даже не прочитала рассказ, и, в общем, не была вполне уверена, что выдержит это. Она сказала:</p><p>– Спасибо, Адриан. Эм... А как прошёл <i>твой</i> вечер? Прости, я забыла спросить сразу...</p><p>– Хорошо, – просто ответил Адриан, однако, учитывая его внешний вид, она не была вполне уверена, что это вся правда. Однако, она так ничего и не сказала. – Я просто немного... устал. Я поздно вернулся с... фотосессии, но, придя домой и коснувшись подушки, уснул без задних ног. </p><p>Маринетт хотелось сказать что-то вроде «да, быть таким красивым, как ты, наверняка очень утомительно», но она смогла сдержаться. </p><p>Она хихикнула, и он наклонился ближе к ней, будто хотел рассказать ей какой-то секрет:</p><p>– Если честно, я прочитал это около часа назад. Я проснулся и занялся этим незадолго до начала уроков. </p><p>– Правда? – заулыбалась Маринетт, и он кивнул головой. </p><p>– Я, как бы... совсем забыл об этом, – он застенчиво улыбнулся, и это согрело ей сердце. Он был таки очаровательным. И как только могла она подумать, что Адриан разозлится на неё за забывчивость? Он наверняка отнёсся бы к ней с пониманием, если бы она была честна с ним. Адриан был таким добрым...</p><p>Адриан и Маринетт провели остаток занятий, спокойно болтая о всякой всячине. Она ощущала прилив гордости за то, что была способна формулировать разумные предложения все то время, пока была рядом с ним... И, если честно, Адриан был просто душкой. Разговаривать с ним получалось гораздо более непринужденно, чем она могла когда-либо надеяться. </p><p>Она рассказала ему о запланированной ночёвке с Альей, а он рассказал о своём загруженном расписании на понедельник. Они вместе посмеялись над тем, что чувствуют себя третьим и четвёртым лишним в присутствии Альи и Нино, и над общим воодушевлением в ожидании выходных. </p><p>Адриан всегда мог заставить ее забыть обо всех проблемах.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Благословенна будь Алья. Маринетт не знала, чем могла заслужить ее. </p><p>В тот день после школы Маринетт пришла к Алье в гости на запланированную ночевку. Заметив вымотанный вид Маринетт, Алья тут же заверила ее, что не будет возражать, если та немного вздремнёт у неё. Что было ей просто необходимо.</p><p>Она <i>действительно</i> не знала, чем заслужила ее. </p><p>Проснувшись, она неохотно отключила будильник на телефоне, потёрла глаза и заставила себя сесть. Как бы ей ни хотелось проспать всю оставшуюся часть дня, они собирались погулять вдвоём по городу, и ей не хотелось портить их совместную ночевку ещё больше. Когда Маринетт окинула взглядом комнату Альи, в глаза ей бросился тот самый комикс, лежавший на письменном столе. Она до сих пор не прочитала вторую половину...</p><p>Закусив губу, зная, что Тикки, вероятно, все ещё спит в сумочке и не сможет остановить ее, Маринетт включила лампу и схватила комикс. Алья, должно быть, ждала ее в гостиной вместе со своей семьей, но ведь она же может подождать ещё пару минут, верно?</p><p>Маринетт открыла комикс и, нахмурившись, принялась листать страницы. Адриан описал происходящие события довольно точно. Пробежав глазами изображения, Маринетт увидела Ледибаг, рыдающую на плече Майтиллюстратора, и фыркнула про себя. Как она ни пыталась избавиться от этого чувства, ее начинало переполнять негодование. Что-то в этом всем ей совершенно не нравилось. </p><p>Она перевернула страницу, чтобы увидеть, как злодей вламывается через стену церкви и бросается к открытому гробу Кота Нуара в попытке сорвать камень чудес с его тела. </p><p>Ох. Это была ужасная идея. Маринетт крепко зажмурила глаза. Сорвать камень чудес с его мертвого холодного паль...</p><p>Глухой стук открывшейся двери выдернул Маринетт из ее мыслей, и она чуть не свалилась с кровати от неожиданности. </p><p>– Ты проснулась! – бодро воскликнула Алья. – Что... Эй, положи это на место!</p><p>Маринетт фыркнула и положила комикс обратно на стол, лукаво ухмыльнувшись. </p><p>– Что? Мне нельзя трогать твои вещи? Думаешь, у меня грязные руки?</p><p>– Тебе нельзя читать этот дурацкий комикс, потому что из-за него ты впадаешь в тоску! – хмыкнула Алья, подлетая к Маринетт, хватая ее за руку и дёргая ее за собой. – Но так как ты проснулась, давай поторопимся! Я больше не могу сидеть на месте!</p><p>– Ладно, ладно! – захихикала Маринетт, подхватывая с пола свою сумочку. В любом случае, она с гораздо большим удовольствием проведет время с Альей, чем будет читать этот комикс.</p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Маринетт допила последние капли своего смузи и выкинула стаканчик в ближайшую корзину. <p>Алья и Маринетт уже около часа бродили по магазинам. В основном они лишь разглядывали витрины, ничего не покупая, хотя Алья уже успела раскошелиться на новый чехол для телефона в стиле Ледибаг. На свежем воздухе и с подругой под боком настроение Маринетт значительно поднялось. </p><p>Она взглянула на витрину, лениво рассматривая выставленные там странные безделушки. Это был причудливый магазинчик с очаровательными сувенирами, и, возможно, было бы интересно заглянуть внутрь. Может, она найдёт там какую-нибудь симпатичную или забавную вещицу, чтобы украсить комнату? Она уже открыла рот, чтобы сообщить об этом Алье, но была остановлена ее потрясённым возгласом. </p><p>О нет. Неужели акума?</p><p>Маринетт повернулась к Алье, готовая спросить, что случилось...</p><p>– Кот Нуар! – завопила Алья. Маринетт проследила за ее взглядом и, в самом деле, заметила Кота Нуара на крыше противоположного дома. </p><p>– Где-то здесь акума? – прошептала Маринетт Алье. Зачем бы Коту бродить поблизости, если это не так? </p><p>Алья пожала плечами, и, заставив Маринетт вздрогнуть, заорала:</p><p>– ЭЙ! КОТ НУАР!</p><p>Хотя он находился довольно далеко, кошачьи уши на его макушке навострились, когда он повернул к ним голову. Ей хотелось думать, что это его обостренные чувства помогли ему услышать Алью, но, сказать по правде, ее, возможно, слышала добрая половина Парижа. </p><p>Алья помахала руками, и Кот Нуар спрыгнул к ним, с показной удалью сделав сальто в воздухе, прежде чем приземлиться на ноги прямо перед ними. Вот же выпендрежник. </p><p>– Ну, здравствуйте, дамы, – проворковал Кот, напыщенно кланяясь им обеим. Маринетт нахмурилась. </p><p>– Что-то случилось? Здесь опасно? – напряжённо спросила Маринетт, пытаясь придумать предлог, чтобы ускользнуть от Альи и трансформироваться. </p><p>– Насколько мне известно, ничего <i>кот</i>острофического, – уклончиво ответил Кот с широченной ухмылкой. Сегодня он вёл себя... исключительно по-нуаровски. Его интонация и движения были чрезмерно наигранными, как будто он участвовал в театральном представлении, и Маринетт словно обухом по голове ударили.</p><p>Не он ли вчера плакал в ее объятьях?</p><p>– Тогда по какому поводу ты здесь? – спросила Алья.</p><p>– Просто решил немного размяться! – ухмыльнулся Кот, и Маринетт, наконец, поняла. Хоть для Кота Нуара и не было обычным делом бродить по округе без особой на то причины, но в то же время это и не являлось чем-то неслыханным. Кроме того, уж точно не Маринетт было судить – львиную долю своих трансформаций она использовала просто для того, чтобы пробежаться по городу. </p><p>– Так ты не занят? – спросила Алья с таким озорным блеском в глазах, что у Маринетт внутри все сжалось от внезапной тревоги. После того, как ей пришлось баюкать плачущего Кота Нуара в своих объятиях, Маринетт была не вполне в восторге от мысли, что Алья займёт его личное время каким-нибудь интервью. Не то чтобы Алья знала, что произошло, конечно...</p><p>– Я никогда не бываю слишком занят для жителей Парижа! – вскричал Кот, с ухмылкой уперев руки в боки и выпятив грудь в такой позе, которая, как показалось Маринетт, была прямо с обложки комиксов про Супермена. И откуда это только берется у него? – Я к вашим услугам!</p><p>– Ага, – рассмеялась Алья, позабавленная его поведением. – Ну... Ты ведь знаком с моей подругой?</p><p>Чего? И что она должна с этим делать? Разве она не хочет просто взять интервью?</p><p>– Маринетт! – воскликнул Кот, с блеском в глазах глядя на неё и улыбаясь. – Как я могу забыть кого-то столь невероятного, как Маринетт?</p><p>Алья усмехнулась, и Маринетт почувствовала, что ее щеки краснеют. Он и правда... перебарщивает. </p><p>– Да, и к слову, она твоя большая фанатка, – невозмутимо сказала Алья. </p><p>ЧТО?</p><p>Лицо Маринетт вспыхнуло от смущения. Кот же, напротив, просиял. </p><p>– Правда?</p><p>– Алья! – прошипела Маринетт ей на ухо. Та, кажется, решила это просто проигнорировать. </p><p>– Она постоянно говорит о тебе, – выдала Алья, пока Маринетт отчаянно противостояла желанию схватить ее и повалить на землю. – Она все время рисует тебя, говорит, что у тебя милый бубенчик, что часто о тебе думает, и... ну, скажем так, она питает некую слабость к блондинам. </p><p>Маринетт закрыла лицо руками и выдохнула в ладони воздух в беззвучном вопле. Ее щеки так горели, что казалось, будто лицо сейчас расплавится. </p><p>– К блондинам? – ошарашено переспросил Кот. Серьезно? Его заинтересовало только <i>это?</i> Ей хотелось умереть.</p><p>– Да. Но... у неё была тяжелая неделя, – продолжила Алья. – И, ну, она только что говорила мне, что всегда мечтала посмотреть на Париж с высоты крыш...</p><p>НЕПРАВДА.</p><p>– Я могу помочь! – сказал Кот, сверкая немыслимым энтузиазмом в глазах... Да что вообще происходит? Неужели все взаправду? Алья правда просит Кота Нуара взять ее с собой? </p><p>Маринетт готова была ее убить. </p><p>Ей, впрочем, казалось, что она понимает ход мыслей Альи. Со всеми этими ее страхами за благополучие Кота Нуара было логично думать, что Маринетт пойдёт на пользу провести некоторое время наедине с героем. Это, правда, опровергалось тем фактом, что Маринетт видела Кота Нуара почти каждый день и уже имела с ним довольно близкие отношения. </p><p>Маринетт все ещё собиралась убить ее. </p><p>– Н-нет, все в порядке! – пискнула Маринетт с красным от смущения лицом. Она <i>правда</i> не хотела вторгаться в личное время Кота. Несмотря на его чрезмерно показушное поведение, она не была до конца убеждена, что у него выдался хороший день. Как можно проплакать всю ночь и на следующий день быть таким жизнерадостным? – Ты не обязан! Со мной все в полном порядке! Это пустяки! Алья просто не знает, о чем говорит! Я не хочу беспокоить тебя!</p><p>– Ты совсем меня не побеспокоишь! – проворковал Кот и схватил руку Маринетт, пафосно запечатлев целомудренный поцелуй на тыльной стороне ее ладони. Ей пришлось бороться с желанием закатить глаза. Это точно тот же самый парень, что был с ней вчера? Может, Копикэт опять вернулся?</p><p>– Здорово! – ликующе воскликнула Алья и подтолкнула Маринетт к нему. – Огромное спасибо! Не держи ее там слишком долго, слышишь?</p><p>Маринетт была загнана в угол. Она в самом деле не могла продолжать спорить с ними, и даже полагала, что провести время с Котом определённо не было <i>плохой</i> идеей. По крайней мере, это было бы так, если бы она не волновалась о том, что доставляет ему лишние неудобства. Она не была уверена, что Кот честно сказал бы им, если бы не хотел этого делать.</p><p>Она нерешительно кивнула ему, и Кот подхватил Маринетт на руки. Она бросила на Алью быстрый взгляд, и та подмигнула ей в ответ. </p><p>– Напиши мне, когда закончите! – крикнула Алья им вслед, когда Кот вместе с Маринетт запрыгнул на крышу. </p><p>Что ж, пожалуй, ей оставалось только получать удовольствие, так как особого выбора ей все равно не предоставили. Она вздохнула и обняла Кота за шею, осторожно прижавшись щекой к его плечу. Рядом с Котом Нуаром ей было комфортно – почти точно так же, как и с Альей. Она доверяла ему свою жизнь, и, если бы это было проще и удобнее для них, она была бы рада проводить с ним больше времени, чем получалось на самом деле.</p><p>Чувство, что тебя несут по крышам, было несколько будоражащим. Не таким сильным, какое она испытывала в образе Ледибаг, но все равно это было весело. От волнения захватило дух, когда она взглянула на город сверху. Надо признать, что в дневное время ей не доводилось смотреть на Париж с высоты крыш так часто, как того хотелось. По крайней мере, в отсутствии непосредственной опасности.</p><p>Какой-то частью своего сознания она отметила, что было довольно приятно касаться голыми руками костюма Кота – чего она не могла сделать как Ледибаг. Впрочем, она быстро прогнала эту мысль. </p><p>Как только она начала задаваться вопросом, куда же они направляются, Кот остановился. Она улыбнулась про себя, узнав крышу, на которой Ледибаг с Котом Нуаром зависали довольно часто. Он аккуратно поставил ее на ноги.</p><p>С улыбкой на лице она окинула взглядом город. Хотя ей больше нравились ночные огни Парижа, было что-то особенное в этой дневной суете под ними. Во время патрулей никогда не было столько народу на улицах. </p><p>– Это одно их моих самых любимых мест, – сказал Кот Нуар, когда Маринетт уселась на краю крыши. Она взглянула на Эйфелеву башню вдалеке, и ее сердце наполнилось… теплом. </p><p>Ладно, возможно, она все же не собирается убивать Алью. </p><p>– Спасибо, Кот Нуар, – вздохнула Маринетт, свешивая ноги с края. Она все еще чувствовала себя неловко из-за того, что затрудняет его, но, следует признать, что она все же получала от этого некое эгоистичное удовольствие. – Прости, что тебе пришлось заниматься этим. У тебя наверняка были свои дела…</p><p>– О, нет, вовсе нет! – тут же успокоил ее Кот. Он уселся рядом, и, взглянув на него, она увидела, что он широко улыбается. – Я совсем не против! Я не был ничем особо занят… и я люблю компанию. </p><p>С искренней улыбкой Маринетт перевела взгляд вниз на толпы туристов и парижан, спешащих по улицам. Она всегда чувствовала некое умиротворение, сидя вот так рядом с Котом Нуаром, хотя без ее маски это казалось немного странным. </p><p>После некоторого молчания Кот заговорил:</p><p>– Твоя подруга… Алья, верно? Она сказала, у тебя была тяжелая неделя. </p><p>Маринетт немного покраснела и помотала головой. </p><p>– Ох… Она преувеличивает. </p><p>– Можешь поговорить со мной, если хочешь, – заверил ее Кот, с ухмылкой окидывая взглядом город. – Я же супергерой, знаешь ли. Это моя работа – помогать горожанам в беде! Я всего лишь ваш покорный слуга, Принцесса. </p><p>– Угу, – она закатила глаза и улыбнулась. Но когда он повернулся к ней и они встретились взглядами, она убедилась, что он говорил искренне. С теплотой во взгляде он взял ее за руки и пристально посмотрел на нее, почти заставив ее сердце остановиться. </p><p>– Знаешь, Маринетт… – прошептал он. – Думаю, я начинаю понимать, какая ты. </p><p>– Что? – выдавила Маринетт. – Мы с тобой говорили только… где-то два раза?</p><p>– Больше! Мы знакомы достаточно, чтобы у меня сложилось хорошее представление о тебе. Ты помогла мне однажды, помнишь?</p><p>Она кивнула.</p><p>– Злолюстратор.</p><p>– Ну… да, это тоже, – Кот слегка пожал плечами. – Ты потрясающе показала себя тогда, кстати. Но я имел в виду нечто большее… Ты помогла мне, как друг. </p><p>– Как друг? – пробормотала она в некотором замешательстве.</p><p>– Я пришел на твой балкон, когда был расстроен из-за Ледибаг, помнишь? – он усмехнулся, показавшись ей немного смущенным. – То есть… Ты поговорила тогда со мной, и я действительно очень благодарен. Не думай, что я забыл об этом. </p><p>– О… – Маринетт закусила губу, заливаясь краской от смущения. Вспоминать об этом было несколько неловко. – Точно. </p><p>– Ты очень добрая, Маринетт, – прошептал он пугающе ласковым голосом. – Ты всегда готова помочь и заступиться за других. Вот почему у тебя так много друзей. </p><p>Она нахмурилась.</p><p>– …Откуда ты знаешь?</p><p>– Я был на твоем дне рождения, помнишь? – Кот подмигнул ей. – Кроме того! У меня звериные инстинкты. Хочется верить, что я <i>кот</i>лично разбираюсь в людях. </p><p>– О да, конечно, – хмыкнула она. </p><p>– Ты всегда видишь лучшее в людях, – продолжил он, и Маринетт стало любопытно, откуда у него взялись такие мысли. – Но ты не поддаешься чужому влиянию. Ты отстаиваешь то, во что веришь, но всегда делаешь это из добрых побуждений. </p><p>Кот Нуар что, подверг ее психоанализу? Она изогнула бровь.</p><p>– Все это тебе подсказали звериные инстинкты?</p><p>– Что? – рассмеялся он. – Ты не веришь мне?</p><p>– Ну, то есть… – Маринетт хихикнула. – Просто такое ощущение, что ты сочиняешь все это на ходу. </p><p>– Разве я не прав? – шепнул Кот с неожиданной серьезностью в голосе. </p><p>Она замялась с ответом.</p><p>– То-то и оно, – улыбнулся он. – Так… Почему бы не применить это к другим вещам?</p><p>– Я… не понимаю, о чем ты. </p><p>– Ты всегда видишь хорошее в людях, – сказал он, переведя взгляд на город. – Так почему не смотреть точно так же в будущее, видя только хорошее? </p><p>– …Что?</p><p>– Попробуй… – Кот замялся, словно пытаясь сообразить, что сказать дальше. – …Попробуй не зацикливаться особо на том, что может или не может произойти в будущем. Будь непреклонной и действуй так, как считаешь правильным – но по-прежнему видя добро в мире, понимаешь? Не зацикливайся на том, что могло бы или не могло бы произойти… Легко сказать… ну… к примеру, «а что, если завтра наступит конец света?», но ты так же можешь подумать: «а вдруг я завтра выиграю в лотерею?»</p><p>– Я никогда не участвовала в лотереях, – рассмеялась Маринетт. – Ты пытаешься втянуть меня в философские дебаты? </p><p>Кот проявил порядочность и снес это безропотно.</p><p>– Я просто пытаюсь сказать… И я знаю, что легче сказать, чем сделать, и мне бы тоже не помешало воспользоваться собственным советом, но всему плохому всегда сопутствует что-то хорошее. Мы с Ледибаг здесь, чтобы проследить за тем, что хорошее тоже случается.</p><p>Маринетт уставилась на него.</p><p>Он сжал ее руки, когда она уже почти забыла, что он их держит в своих.</p><p>– Маринетт, ты не должна беспокоиться о нас, супергероях.</p><p>– Я… – Маринетт вытаращила на него глаза, чувствуя себя так, будто ее окатили ведром холодным воды. У нее не было ни малейшего представления о том, откуда Кот мог это взять. – Я… Я никогда не говорила, что я беспокоюсь о…</p><p>– Я догадался об этом! – быстро прояснил Кот, слегка зарумянившись. Неужели у Кота Нуара были какие-то особые способности, о которых она не знала? Это казалось нечестным – вначале он получает карманы, обостренные чувства, когти и ночное зрение, а теперь еще у него оказываются экстрасенсорные способности? Конечно, Ледибаг может очищать акум и восстанавливать город, но… экстрасенсорика?</p><p>– Ты… несомненно, очень проницателен. </p><p>– Я умный кот, – он подмигнул ей, и она невольно улыбнулась.</p><p>– Что ж… спасибо, – смогла наконец выговорить Маринетт, высвобождая руки и кладя их себе на колени. Это был… странный разговор. </p><p>– Как я и сказал, – Кот лучезарно улыбнулся, – я здесь, чтобы помогать жителям Парижа! </p><p>– Не думаю, что ясновидение входит в твои должностные обязанности.</p><p>– Откуда тебе знать? – подмигнул Кот. – Дай мне свою ладонь, и я прочту твою судьбу.</p><p>– Нет уж, спасибо, – рассмеялась она. – Хватит говорить обо мне. Как ты сам?</p><p>– …Я?</p><p>– Кто же еще?</p><p>– Что я только что говорил? – хмыкнул Кот. – Тебе не нужно волноваться о супергероях.</p><p>– Я просто хотела узнать, как у тебя дела, – честно сказала она, внимательно наблюдая за ним. </p><p>– Прекрррасно! – прорычал он. </p><p>– Ты же не тигр, – фыркнула она. – Я к тому, что… Уверена, у супергероев тоже бывают плохие дни. Верно?</p><p>– Это тоже кот. И – только не у меня! – сказал Кот, но Маринетт точно знала, что он врет и не краснеет. Она нахмурилась. – Вообще-то, у меня была отличная неделя. </p><p>– Правда? – пробормотала Маринетт, огорченная тем, как хорошо он это скрывает. Если бы она лично не утешала бы его прошлой ночью, то могла бы и поверить ему. – И никаких… бессонных ночей?</p><p>Он рассмеялся, и из-за этого ее настроение упало еще больше. </p><p>– Нет. У меня все хорошо, Маринетт. </p><p>Она только кивнула на это. Добавить ей было нечего. </p><p>– А теперь, – сказал Кот, поднимаясь на ноги, – давай-ка вернем тебя Алье.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>